


Proxima Centauri

by mimamu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1996, Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar 2016, Astrology, Astronomy, Astronomy Tower, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canon Jewish Character, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Constellations, Educational, F/M, Good Slytherins, Hogsmeade, Jealousy, Kissing, Mars, Moon, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Hermione Granger, Planets, Plot Twists, Science, Secret Crush, Slug Club, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Solar System, Stars, Studying, Surprise Ending, Three Broomsticks
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 12,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu
Summary: "Vaikutti siltä, että viettäisin joulun tänä vuonna Tylypahkassa. Aivan yksin."





	1. Prologi

**Author's Note:**

> Tästä alkaa joulukalenteri! Prologin lisäksi luvassa 24 ficlettiä/oneshottia.

_Nikolaus Kopernikus_ , luin pergamentistani.

 _Nikolaus Kopernikus eli 1500-luvulla, jolloin Auringon ja planeettojen uskottiin kiertävän Maata. Maakeskeinen malli_... Rypistin kulmiani. Maakeskeinen vai maakeskinen? Maakeskinen, päätin, korjasin sanan ja jatkoin lukemista. _Maakeskinen malli onnistui ennustamaan planeettojen liikkeet lyhyellä aikavälillä, mutta vuosisatojen kuluessa virheet johtivat suuriin epätarkkuuksiin._

"Enää kuukausi jouluun", Ginny sanoi, ja ajatukseni palasivat takaisin Maan pinnalle, rohkelikkojen oleskeluhuoneeseen. "Äiti kysyy, pääsetkö joululomalla meille. Oletko nyt ihan varma, ettet ole tulossa?"

Teeskentelin yhä lukevani tutkielmaani tähtitieteen historiasta, sillä en tiennyt, mitä vastata.  
"Hermione?" Ginny kysyi.  
"En usko, että Ron pitäisi siitä", sanoin nostamatta katsettani. Yritin kuulostaa välinpitämättömältä, vaikka tiesin, ettei Ginnyä noin vain huijattu.

Ron ei todellakaan pitäisi siitä. Enkä pitäisi minäkään. Viimeksi kun olin puhunut Ronin kanssa, mistä oli muuten jo pari viikkoa, olin usuttanut hänen kimppuunsa parven äkäisiä lintuja.

Ginny tuhahti. "Entä sitten? Olisit minun vieraani, et hänen. Ei sinun siitä mäntistä läskipäästä tarvitse välittää."  
Juuri niin, ajattelin. Lakkaa välittämästä siitä mäntistä läskipäästä. Mäntti läskipää sai tehdä mitä lystäsi; vaikka sitten pussailla Lavenderin kanssa. Minulla oli muutakin ajateltavaa, kuten S.U.P.E.R.-kokeet, joihin oli enää puolitoista vuotta.  
Pudistin päätäni. "Kiitos kutsusta kuitenkin."  
Ginnyn huulet mutristuivat. "Ole kiltti", hän sanoi kaikkein dramaattisimmalla äänellään. "Lima on meillä koko joulun!"

Suupieleni nytkähti. Lima eli Fleur Delacour eli Billin kihlattu eli Ginnyn tuleva käly. Ginny ei erityisemmin pitänyt Fleurista. Oli kilttiä, että hän yritti suostutella minua muuttamaan mieleni, mutta ei ollut mitään syytä pilata Weasleyn perheen ja Harryn joulua kyräilemällä Ronin kanssa. Olihan minulla omakin perhe.

"Menin jo lupaamaan äidille, että vietän joulun kotona", sanoin. Ajatus vanhasta kunnon jästijoulusta sai minut heti paremmalle tuulelle.  
Ginny huokasi, mutta vaikutti viimein antavan periksi. "Vanhemmistasi puheen ollen, etkö aio avata tuota?"  
Hän nyökkäsi kohti kirjettä, jonka olin unohtanut pöydälle. Kirje oli äidiltä, ja se oli saapunut jo aamulla. Olin kyllä aikonut avata sen heti, mutta viime aikoina olin ollut kovin hajamielinen. Etsin laukustani kirjeveitsen ja avasin kuoren.

 

> _Hei Hermione,_
> 
> _Miten menee? Harmi ettemme näe tänä jouluna, mutta tiedän, että rouva Weasley pitää sinusta hyvän huolen. Isäsi ja minä emme halunneet viettää joulua kotona kahdestaan, joten ilmoittauduimme mukaan Hammaslääkäriliiton järjestämälle matkalle Benidormiin. Ihanaa päästä aurinkoon. Odotan sitä todella._

 

En kyennyt jatkamaan.

Olinko todellakin unohtanut mainita äidilleni suunnitelmien muutoksesta? Jos kertoisin, etten ollut menossa Kotikoloon, hän peruisi lomamatkan. En halunnut pilata heidän matkaansa, mutta mikään mahti maailmassa ei saisi minua saman katon alle Ronin kanssa.

Vaikutti siltä, että viettäisin joulun tänä vuonna Tylypahkassa. Aivan yksin.


	2. 1. luukku

Vilkaisin Ginnyä, joka oli kumartunut rapsuttamaan Koukkujalkaa. En voisi kertoa ystävälleni vanhempieni matkasta, sillä hän pakottaisi minut jouluksi Kotikoloon. Sitä paitsi joulu Tylypahkassa ei ehkä ollutkaan niin huono vaihtoehto. Ainakin saisin rauhassa keskittyä opiskeluun.

Äkkiä Ginny kiljahti. Dean Thomas oli hiipinyt hänen nojatuolinsa taakse ja kietonut kätensä hänen ympärilleen. Kun Dean kumartui pussailemaan Ginnyä, hautauduin takaisin tähtitieteen tutkielmaani. Minun täytyi olla huolellinen, sillä professori Sinistra oli tarkka yksityiskohdista.

_Nikolaus Kopernikus eli_ (yhä edelleen) _1500-luvulla, jolloin Auringon ja planeettojen uskottiin kiertävän Maata. Maakeskinen malli pystyi ennustamaan planeettojen liikkeet lyhyellä aikavälillä, mutta vuosisatojen kuluessa virheet johtivat suuriin epätarkkuuksiin. Kopernikus ei ollut ensimmäinen, joka ehdotti Maan kiertävän Aurinkoa, mutta hän oli ensimmäinen, joka loi matemaattisen aurinkokeskisen mallin._

Ginny kikatti, kun Deanin kädet tutkivat hänen neulettaan ja alkoivat lopulta hivuttautua sen alle.

_Myös Kopernikuksen malli oli epätarkka, sillä se säilytti ympyränmuotoiset kiertoradat ja tasaisen kiertonopeuden. Vasta lähes sata vuotta myöhemmin Johannes Kepler, apunaan Tyko Brahen poikkeuksellisen tarkat havainnot, onnistui laatimaan toimivan, elliptisiin ratoihin perustuvan aurinkokeskisen mallin. Keplerin malli on yhä pätevä._

Minun tarvitsi vain kirjoittaa vielä hieman Galileo Galilein kaukoputkesta, ja tutkielma olisi – vaikka itse sanoinkin – Upea.

"Älä häiritse", Ginny sanoi ja läpsäytti Deania kädelle. "Meillä on läksyt kesken!"  
Toden totta. Olin luvannut auttaa Ginnyä kotitehtävien kanssa, mutta hän ei ollut vielä edes ottanut kirjoja esille. Suudeltuaan Ginnya vielä kerran Dean suostui jättämään meidät rauhaan. He olivat kieltämättä söpö pari. Toisaalta Ginny oli näyttänyt söpöltä myös Michael Cornerin kanssa. Hän oli tyttö, joka näytti hyvältä kenen kainalossa tahansa. Ei ihme että pojat tykkäsivät hänestä.

Minä olin pussaillut vain yhden pojan kanssa, ja siitäkin oli jo yli vuosi.

"Mitä saitkaan läksyksi?" kysyin terävämmin kuin olin aikonut.


	3. 2. luukku

"Me käsitellään nyt Kuun vaiheita", Ginny sanoi ja kaivoi esiin tähtitieteen kirjan. Kirjan välistä leijaili irtonainen sivu, johon joku oli taiteillut kuvan luudalta tipahtavasta huispaajasta. Pilapiirros oli nimetty Marcus Flintiksi. Vaikka kirja oli luultavasti palvellut uskollisesti kaikkia Ginnyn kuutta isoveljeä, en muistanut Ronin avanneen sitä kertaakaan.

"Ensimmäinen tehtävä", Ginny luki reippaasti. "Nimeä ja piirrä Kuun neljä päävaihetta. Tämä on helppo: uusikuu, kasvava puolikuu, täysikuu ja vähenevä puolikuu."  
Nyökyttelin Ginnyn kirjoittaessa vastausta pergamentilleen. Hän tiesi Kuun kasvavan ja vähenevän oikealta vasemmalle ja piirsi kaikki vaiheet aivan oikein.

"Seuraavakin on helppo", Ginny jatkoi. "Kuinka monta täysikuuta on vuodessa? Kaksitoista kuukautta eli kaksitoista täysikuuta tietenkin."  
Pudistin päätäni. "Se riippuu vuodesta. Toisinaan vuodessa on itse asiassa kolmetoista täysikuuta."  
Ginnyn ällistyneessä ilmeessä oli jotain hyvin ronmaista.  
"Täysikuusta toiseen ei kulu kuukautta, vaan noin kaksikymmentäyhdeksän ja puoli päivää", selitin.  
Ginny huokaisi ja kirjoitti vastauksen ylös. "Kolmas kysymys: mihin aikaan uusikuu nousee? Mistä sen tietää? Eihän uuttakuuta voi nähdä."

Voi sentään. Mistä aloittaisin?

"Kyllä sen tietää", sanoin. "Anna kun selitän. Kuu ei tuota valoa, vaan heijastaa Auringon valoa kuin… peili. Tomuinen, melko hyödytön peili."  
"Hmm", Ginny äännähti. Hänen huomionsa oli kääntynyt Koukkujalkaan, joka oli katsonut parhaaksi hypätä hänen syliinsä.  
"Aurinko valaisee aina puolet Kuusta. Mutta se, kuinka paljon tuosta valaistusta osasta näkyy Maahan, vaihtelee. Uudenkuun aikaan…" Tarvitsin jotain, millä havainnollistaa selitystäni. Etsin laukustani jotain sopivan pyöreää ja löysin appelsiinin sekä irronneen napin.  
"Tässä on Aurinko", sanoin ja asetin appelsiinin pöydälle. "Ja tämä nappi on Maa. Unohdetaan nyt mittasuhteet, sillä jos Aurinko olisi appelsiinin kokoinen, olisi Maa pelkkä nuppineulanpää ja sijaitsisi paljon kauempana, jossain tuolla seinän vierustalla."  
"Tässä on Kuu", Ginny sanoi ojentaen tummuneen siepin, jolla oli enää yksi, rypistynyt siipi.  
"Hyvä." Tartuin sieppiä siivestä ja kuljetin sitä kierroksen napin ympäri. "Kuu siis kiertää Maan noin kerran kuussa. Kuun vaihe määräytyy Auringon, Maan ja Kuun keskinäisen sijainnin perusteella. Uudenkuun aikaan Kuu sijaitsee aina tarkalleen Maan ja Auringon välissä. Näin. Aurinko valaisee Kuun takapuolen, ja me näemme vain yöpuolen, joka on liian pimeä havaittavaksi, paitsi tietenkin lunaskoopilla."

"Mutta…" Ginny sanoi kurtistaen kulmiaan. "Eikö silloin pitäisi olla auringonpimennys?"  
Hymyilin. Se oli hyvä kysymys.  
"Olet oikeassa siinä, että auringonpimennys voi tapahtua ainoastaan uudenkuun aikaan. Silti Aurinko ei pimenny joka kuukausi. Tämä pöydän pinta kuvaa ainoastaan Maan ratatasoa sen kiertäessä Auringon ympäri. Kuun kiertorata on hieman kalteva Maan rataan nähden, joten yleensä Kuu ohittaa Auringon sen ylä- tai alapuolelta."  
Näin, että Ginny mietti ankarasti. Hän oli tainnut pudota kärryiltä.  
"Joten", hän sanoi lopulta, "uusikuu nousee aina samaan aikaan kuin Aurinko."  
"Oikein!"

Ginny hieroi ohimoitaan. "Näitä kysymyksiä on vielä vaikka kuinka paljon! Minä en ainakaan aio valita tähtitiedettä enää ensi vuonna."  
Kuten ei kukaan rohkelikko minunkaan vuosikurssiltani. Tähtitieteen S.U.P.E.R.-kurssilla olin vain minä ja kourallinen korpinkynsiä. Joskus todella tuntui, että minut oli lajiteltu väärään tupaan.

"Meidän täytyy tänä vuonna havainnoida jotain planeettaa koko syksy", sanoin.  
Ginny äännähti myötätuntoisesti.  
"Ei se ole niin kamalaa", sanoin. "Minä ja Anthony sovittiin, että havainnoidaan Marsia vuoroviikoin ja yhdistetään tiedot lopuksi. Mahtavaa, että kerrankin joku hoitaa oman osuutensa."

Kun olimme havainnoineet Kuuta edellisenä vuonna, olin saanut tehdä kaiken työn itse. Harry ja Ron olivat kyllä yrittäneet, mutta kumpikaan ei koskaan oppinut käyttämään sekstanttia luotettavasti. Olisi ollut helpompaa tehdä kaikki yksin.

Ginny näytti äkkiä valpastuneen.  
"Anthony?" hän kysyi, aivan kuin se olisi ollut pääasia.  
"Anthony Goldstein."  
"Se vaalea Korpinkynnen valvojaoppilas? Hän on aika söpö."  
Kohautin olkapäitäni. En ollut ajatellut asiaa siltä kantilta.

Samassa kuulin, kuinka muotokuva-aukko heilahti auki. Jäykistyin tunnistaessani Lavenderin naurun.


	4. 3. luukku

Lavender ja mäntti läskipää vaikuttivat nykyään liimautuneen toisiinsa. Mutta tällä kertaa Lavender nauroikin Parvatin kanssa. Lysähdin takaisin nojatuoliin. Vaikka Lavenderilla olikin surkea maku poikaystävien suhteen, ei minulla ollut mitään häntä vastaan. Kun tytöt pysähtyivät viereemme, onnistuin jopa hymyilemään. Lavenderkin hymyili – hän oli hymyillyt minulle erityisen herttaisesti viime aikoina.

"Ai sinäkin kirjoitat Kuusta", Lavender sanoi Ginnylle. "Professori Punurmio pyysi meitä kirjoittamaan Kuun vaikutuksesta. Kuu hallitsee yötä ja sillä on enemmän energiaa kuin moni arvaakaan. Erityisen tärkeä planeetta se on ravuille."

Jäykistyin uudestaan. Oliko Lavender todellakin juuri kutsunut Kuuta planeetaksi? Ja jos Kuu hallitsi yötä, se hallitsi sitä aika huolimattomasti: Kuu oli taivaalla päivällä aivan yhtä usein kuin yöllä.

"Olet onnekas, Ginny", Parvati sanoi. "Sinun ennustuksenopettajasihan on tänä vuonna... Firenze."  
"Luulin, että te tykkäätte Punurmiosta", sanoin. Toisin kuin minä. Ennustus oli ainut oppiaine, jota en voinut sietää.  
"Tietenkin, mutta..." Parvati punastui ja alkoi kikattaa.

Hymähdin. Olinhan minäkin ollut ihastunut opettajaan jos toiseenkin, mutta en ollut koskaan ymmärtänyt, mikä hevosissa oli niin kiehtovaa.

Lavender oli sillä välin poiminut pöydältä Päivän Profeetan, jonka olin aikonut lukea, kunhan Ginnyn läksyt oli tehty. "Parvati..." hän sanoi.  
"Mitä?" Parvati kysyi. "Olet itsekin sanonut, että Firenze on komea."  
Lavender pyöräytti silmiään. "Niin, mutta minulla onkin nykyisin poikays–" Hän vilkaisi minua ja nielasi lauseen lopun. "Kuunnelkaa! Leijonille luvataan odotettua, kallista lahjaa. Ehkä saan viimeinkin joululahjaksi uuden juhlakaavun."  
"Hassu juttu", Ginny sanoi. "Minäkin olen leijona, mutta en ole koskaan saanut kalliita lahjoja. Tänäkin jouluna saan itseneulotun villapaidan."  
Lavender taitteli sanomalehden kiinni. "Päivän Profeetan horoskoopit ovat pelkkää viihdettä. Ei niitä kannata ottaa kovin vakavasti."

Tämä meni jo liian pitkälle. Avasin suuni väittääkseni vastaan, mutta suljin sen, koska huomasin olevani tismalleen samaa mieltä.

"Nehän perustuvat pelkkään aurinkomerkkiin", Parvati lisäsi. "Professori Punurmio sanoo aina, ettei yhden planeetan perusteella voi tehdä kovin tarkkoja tulkintoja."  
"Missä merkissä sinun Aurinkosi on, Hermione?" Lavender kysyi liioitellun ystävällisesti.  
"Minun Aurinkoni on Linnunradaksi kutsutun galaksin kierteishaarassa", vastasin aivan yhtä herttaisesti. Olin jo kuullut tarpeeksi monta typerää vitsiä horoskooppimerkistäni, joka sattui olemaan neitsyt.

Muotokuva-aukko heilahti jälleen auki, ja äkkiä Lavenderin kasvoille levisi haltioitunut ilme. Hän suorastaan hypähti ilmaan.

"Lonnukka!"


	5. 4. luukku

"Lonnukkaa..." Lavender toisti ja ryntäsi muotokuva-aukolle. Koukkujalka pörhisti turkkiaan ja hypähti alas Ginnyn sylistä. Aloin haalia tavaroitani pöydältä: tähtitieteen tutkielma, äidin kirje, appelsiini, nappi, Päivän Profeetta... Ginnyn täytyisi pärjätä läksyjen kanssa yksin, sillä minä aioin siirtyä johonkin, missä en törmäisi Lonnukkaan. Näin Ginnyn irvistyksestä, että hän ymmärsi.

En halunnut jäädä pakkaamaan laukkuani, joten kävelin tavarat sylissäni suoraan muotokuva-aukolle. Pidin katseeni tiukasti edelläni tassuttelevassa Koukkujalassa. Pala nousi kurkkuuni, mutta onnistuin pidättämään nyyhkäyksen siihen saakka, kunnes pääsin käytävälle.

Käytävä oli onneksi autio. Soihtujen liekit loivat outoja varjoja, ja kun erään haarniskan takaa erkani tumma hahmo, puristin tavarani vaistomaisesti syliini tiukemmin. Rentouduin vasta, kun tunnistin Harryn. Räpyttelin silmäni nopeasti kuiviksi.

"Hei", tervehdin. "Professori Kuhnusarvio käski sanoa, että Kuhnukerhon seuraava illallinen järjestetään ensi viikon torstaina."  
"Kiitos tiedosta. Täytyykin muistaa järjestää silloin huispausharjoitukset. Minne olet muuten menossa?"  
"Kirjastoon. Oleskeluhuoneesta on tullut pussauskoppi."  
En ollut varma, miten tulkita Harryn mietteliäs ilme. Ymmärsin, että hänen oli vaikea pysytellä puolueettomana; olinhan kaksi vuotta sitten joutunut tasapainoilemaan aivan samalla tavalla Harryn ja Ronin välirikon vuoksi. Sekin epäsopu oli sattumoisin johtunut puhtaasti mäntin läskipään mäntistä läskipäisyydestä.  
"Kuule", Harry aloitti madaltaen ääntään. "Jos satut näkemään Malfoyta..."  
Olisihan minun pitänyt arvata.  
"Unohda jo koko juttu!" kivahdin.

Jätin Harryn seisomaan hölmistyneen näköisenä. Hetken olin kuvitellut hänen olevan huolissaan minusta. Mutta ei, hän käytti nykyisin kaiken vapaa-aikansa vakoilemalla Malfoyta. Naurettavuuden huippu! Draco Malfoy ei ollut mikään kuolonsyöjä, vaan pelkkä pilalle lellitty pikkunilkki.

Kuinka paljon aikaa Harry olikaan jo tärvännyt Malfoyn kannoilla hiipparoidessaan. Aikaa, jota hänen pitäisi käyttää opiskeluun. Joskus tuntui siltä, että olin ainut oppilas, joka ei ollut Tylypahkan noitien ja velhojen koulussa täyttämässä suurta kohtaloaan tai kuhertelemassa vaan, no, opiskelemassa. Voldemort oli jo pilannut Harryn lapsuuden. Tulin aina vihaiseksi, kun ajattelin, miten kamalaa ystäväni elämä oli ollut Dursleyjen luona. Ja nyt Voldemort pilasi Harryn tulevaisuudenkin häiritsemällä hänen koulunkäyntiään. Ilman huippuarvosanoja Harrysta ei koskaan tulisi auroria, eikä hän olisi onnellinen missään muussa ammatissa.

Tiesin kyllä, miten tässä kävisi. Lopulta Harry huomaisi itsekin olevansa pulassa läksyjen kanssa ja tulisi pyytämään apuani. Ja minä auttaisin, kuten aina ennenkin. Mutta Harryn oli ymmärrettävä, ettei kukaan muu voinut suorittaa S.U.P.E.R.-kokeita hänen puolestaan. Ei edes Puoliverinen prinssi, kuka hyvänsä se sitten olikaan.

Olin niin ajatuksissani, etten katsonut eteeni porhaltaessani kulman ympäri. Kun huomasin Blaise Zabinin, oli jo liian myöhäistä estää yhteentörmäys. Appelsiini kirposi otteestani ja vieri lattialle. Zabini nyrpisti nenäänsä. "Katso eteesi."  
"Anteeksi", töksäytin ja kumarruin appelsiinin perään. Isokokoinen, pronssinvärinen käsi ehti kuitenkin ensin. Zabinin seurassa ollut poika oli napannut appelsiinin nenäni edestä. "Anna tänne se."  
"Ole hyvä."

Ääni oli kohtelias. Nostaessani katseeni huomasin, että pojalla oli erikoisimmat silmät, jotka olin koskaan nähnyt. En saanut sanaa suustani.

"Älä unohda välipalaasi", poika sanoi ojentaen yhä appelsiiniani. Hänellä oli mustat, laineilevat hiukset, jotka oli sidottu niskaan löyhälle poninhännälle. Olin nähnyt hänet ennenkin, mutta en tiennyt hänen nimeään. Tajusin tuijottaneeni epäkohteliaan pitkään.  
"Kiitos", mutisin, nappasin appelsiinini ja kiiruhdin tieheni.

Zabini hymähti selkäni takana, ja tunsin punan leviävän poskilleni. Olin ollut kauhean töykeä, vaikka poika oli vain yrittänyt olla ystävällinen. Ja miksi ihmeessä olin jäänyt tuijottamaan kuin vähä-älyinen? Pojan silmät olivat vain olleet niin eriskummalliset: yksi oli tummanruskea, toinen kirkkaanvihreä.

Välikohtaus unohtui, kun vilkaisin ikkunasta ulos. Marraskuinen ilta oli pilkkopimeä ja taivas pilvetön. Mikä täydellinen tilaisuus suunnata tähtitorniin kirjaamaan ylös tämän viikon havainto Marsista.


	6. 5. luukku

Koukkujalka kipusi tähtitorniin johtavia kierreportaita edelläni, mutta äkkiä se pysähtyi. Oranssi häntä pörhistyneenä se päästi matalan, sähisevän äänen. Ylimmällä portaalla meitä mulkoili Norriska, vahtimestari Voron kissa, ja sen taakse ilmestyi yllättävän ketterästi Voro itse.

"Itse teossa!" Voro kähähti. "Oppilaat eivät saa oleskella tähtitornissa oppituntien ulkopuolella!"  
Voron katseessa sekoittui pahansuopuus ja voitonriemu. Hän kaivoi taskustaan kuluneen muistikirjan ja lipaisi sormenpäätään. "Katsotaanpa… Goyle… Grant… Granger. Edellisestä jälki-istunnosta onkin jo… neljä ja puoli vuotta. Ja silloinkin oli kyseessä luvaton oleskelu tähtitornissa. Paluu rikospaikalle, vai? Mitäs siihen sanot, Norriska?"

Hymähdin ja soin ajatuksen Norbertille, lohikäärmeelle, jonka vuoksi olin joutunut ensimmäisen ja viimeisen kerran jälki-istuntoon.

"Tähtitieteen S.U.P.E.R.-kurssilaiset saavat, loma-ajat pois lukien, käyttää tähtitornia tähtitaivaan havainnointiin harkintansa mukaan", sanoin. Se oli suora lainaus koulun säännöistä. En ollut suotta valvojaoppilas, ja jos se minusta oli kiinni, olisin ensi vuonna johtajatyttö.  
Voron naama venähti. "Oletko sinä muka S.U.P.E.R.-kurssilainen?"  
"Ainahan voit tarkistaa professori Sinistralta. Hän ei takuulla ilahdu saadessaan kuulla, että vahtimestari esti oppilasta tekemästä läksyjään."

Voro näytti olevan kahden vaiheilla. Sitten hän tunki muistikirjan takaisin taskuunsa ja alkoi laahustaa alas portaita mutisten jotain tähtitornin sopimattomasta käytöstä. Mulkaistuaan Koukkujalkaa vielä kerran Norriska luikahti isäntänsä perään.

Nousin viimeiset askelmat tähtitorniin, ja äkkiä tuulenpuuska tarttui hiuksiini. Oli pilkkopimeää, mutta vaikutti siltä, että olin yksin. Jopa Verinen paroni, jolla oli tapana kalistella kahleitaan tähtitornissa, oli tänä iltana jossain muualla kummittelemassa.

Viima sai minut hytisemään, sillä viittani oli jäänyt sisälle. Koukkujalka nuuhkaisi ilmaa ja päätti sitten jatkaa tämäniltaista seikkailuaan sisätiloissa. Kiedoin käsivarret ympärilleni, kävelin tornin reunalle ja kurkistin alas. Tähtitorni sijaitsi linnan korkeimman tornin huipulla ja näkymä sieltä oli vailla vertaansa. Pystyin erottamaan pikkuruisen valon Hagridin mökin ikkunassa, kielletyn metsän ja sen takana levittäytyvät tummat vuoret.

Mutta taivastahan minä olin tullut katsomaan. Nostin katseeni niin, että niskassani niksahti. Maan pinta katosi näköpiiristäni, ja äkkiä tunsin itseni kovin pieneksi. Kotiplaneettani oli nuppineulanpää ja minä vain mitätön tietoisuus sen pinnalla.

Yö ja päivä johtuvat siitä, että Maa pyörii akselinsa ympäri kerran vuorokaudessa. Skotlanti oli nyt pyörähtänyt varjoon, joka paljasti yötaivaan ja sen tosiseikan, ettei oma appelsiinimme suinkaan ole ainutlaatuinen. Vaikka avaruus onkin suurimmaksi osaksi pelkkää tyhjyyttä, loimuaa siellä täällä toinen appelsiini, omena tai vesimeloni. Aurinkoa lähin tähti on nimeltään Proxima Centauri, ja sekin sijaitsee yli neljän valovuoden päässä. Jos Aurinko olisi appelsiinin kokoinen, Proxima Centauri sijaitsisi... En edes tiennyt kuinka kaukana. Tosi kaukana.

Koska Maa pyörii, vaikuttaa Aurinko vaeltavan taivaankannen halki. Se nousee joka aamu idästä, paistaa korkeimmillaan suoraan etelästä ja laskee länteen. Kaikki muutkin taivaankappaleet tekevät omaa päättymätöntä matkaansa taivaalla, nousten ja laskien vuorokaudesta ja aikakaudesta toiseen. Ainut liikkumaton piste on taivaannapa, joka sijaitsee suoraan pohjoisnavan yläpuolella. Taivaannavassa loistaa Pohjantähti.

Mutta kaikki taivaalliset valot eivät suinkaan ole tähtiä. Jo muinaiset kansat tunsivat viisi planeettaa: Merkuriuksen, Venuksen, Marsin, Jupiterin ja Saturnuksen. Vain pitkäjänteinen tarkkailija pystyy erottamaan planeetan tähdestä. Planeetat eivät nimittäin liiku tähtien lailla, vaan joka yö ne ovat vaivihkaa hieman siirtyneet suhteessa tähtiin. Ei ihme, että niitä kutsuttiin ennen kiertotähdiksi.

Silmäni olivat viimein tottuneet pimeään, ja pystyin näkemään ympärilleni. Syy siihen, miksi oppilaat eivät saaneet tulla ja mennä tähtitorniin miten lystäsivät, oli kallisarvoiset laitteet, joita tarvittiin tähtitieteen opiskelussa. Tähtitornissa oli tietenkin kaukoputkia mutta myös astrolabeja, telluurio, taivaspallo, kvadrantti ja sekstantti. Kävelin sekstantin luo. Se oli minua korkeampi, tukevalle jalustalle kiinnitetty laite, jota käytettiin kahden taivaankannen kohteen välisen etäisyyden mittaamiseen. Sekstantin käyttäminen ei ollut aivan yksinkertaista, mutta harjoittelun myötä olin tullut siinä paremmaksi.

Samassa kuulin portaikosta askeleita. Kun käännyin, näin vaaleatukkaisen pojan, joka oli pukeutunut viittaan ja raidalliseen tupakaulahuiviin, jonka väreistä en pimeydessä saanut selvää. Hän otti haparoivan askeleen katsellen samalla ympärilleen kuin maan pinnalle pulpahtanut maamyyrä.

"Hei, Anthony", tervehdin.


	7. 6. luukku

Anthony hätkähti silmin nähden. Hän haparoi tiensä lähemmäksi ja hymyili tunnistaessaan minut. "Hei, Hermione. Oletko ihailemassa tähtiä?"  
"Tulin havainnoimaan Marsia", sanoin nyökäten kohti sekstanttia.  
Anthony näytti äkkiä vaivaantuneelta.  
"Etkö luota minun havaintoihini?" hän kysyi, ja samassa tajusin virheeni. Minun vuoronihan oli ollut viime viikolla. Nyt oli hänen vuoronsa.  
"Tietenkin luotan!" vakuutin. "Minä vain unohdin, että... Olen viime aikoina ollut tosi hajamielinen."

Tämä oli kamalaa. Ensin olin unohtanut kertoa äidille joululomasuunnitelmista ja nyt unohtelin jo kouluasioitakin. Mitä seuraavaksi?

"Älä huoli, hoidin kyllä viime viikon havainnoinnin", lisäsin.  
"Tietenkin", Anthony sanoi, mutta näytti silti helpottuneelta. "Tämä vuorottelu auttaa kovasti, sillä lukujärjestykseni on aivan täynnä."  
"Niin minunkin! Tähtitieteen lisäksi minulla on loitsuja, pimeyden voimilta suojautumista, muodonmuutoksia, yrttitietoa, numerologiaa, muinaisia riimuja ja taikajuomia."  
Anthony nyökkäsi. "On vaikea jättää mitään pois, kun kaikki on niin mielenkiintoista."

Hymyilin. Tarkemmin ajateltuna olin tainnut nähdä Anthonyn melkein kaikilla S.U.P.E.R.-kursseillani. En siis ollutkaan ainut, jonka mielestä koulunkäynti oli kivaa.

"Mutta missä punainen planeettamme lymyileekään tänä iltana?" Anthony kysyi vilkaisten minua arvioiden. Minusta tuntui, että hän tiesi vastauksen vallan hyvin. Mutta niin tiesin minäkin.

Helpointa olisi ollut tarkistaa Marsin sijainti tähtikaikkareilla, mutta se olisi ollut huijaamista. S.U.P.E.R.-kurssilaisten odotettiin löytävän merkittävimmät kohteet paljain silmin. Planeetan löytäminen ei sitä paitsi ole erityisen hankalaa, sillä se ei voi sijaita missä tahansa. On vain yksi taivasta halkova polku, jota Auringon, Kuun ja planeettojen vaellukset seurailevat. Aurinkokunta on muodostunut siten, että kaikki planeetat kiertävät appelsiiniamme suunnilleen samalla pöytätasolla. Maan kiertoradan projektio taivaankannella muodostaa tuon taivaallisen reitin, jota kutsutaan ekliptikaksi.

"Tuolla", sanoin osoittaen läntiselle taivaalla, jossa Mars loisti poikkeuksellisen kirkkaana.

Vastaukseni tyydytti Anthonya, joka ryhtyi kääntämään sekstanttia kaksin käsin. Sitten hän kumartui säätämään tähtäintä ja kaivoi esiin taikasauvansa.  
"Valois", hän sanoi, tarkasti sekstantin lukeman, asetti taikasauvan hampaidensa väliin, kaivoi esiin muistikirjan, kirjoitti jotain ylös ja otti lopulta esille tähtikartan. "Deklinaatio -15 astetta. Rektaskensio 22 tuntia ja 31 minuuttia", (tai jotain sinnepäin) hän mumisi sauva yhä hampaiden välissä.

Se oli käynyt todella nopeasti. Edes professori Sinistra ei käsitellyt sekstanttia yhtä näppärästi. Nyökkäsin hyväksyvästi, vaikka totta puhuen en osannut suoralta kädeltä sanoa, oliko koordinaateissa mitään järkeä. En voinut olla miettimättä, oliko Anthony yhtä lahjakas muissakin oppiaineissa.  
"Mitä ajattelit tehdä valmistuttuasi?" kysyin.  
"Pimi", Anthony sanoi, ja yö kätki innostuneen ilmeen, jonka kysymykseni oli nostanut hänen kasvoilleen. "Kaikki –"

Lause jäi kesken, sillä portaikosta kuului supinaa ja kikatusta.


	8. 7. luukku

Parvatin ja Padman kikatus tyssäsi, kun kaksoset huomasivat, ettei tähtitorni ollut tyhjillään. Heidän takaansa ilmestyi vielä yksi kuudesluokkalainen korpinkynsi, Mandy. Padma oli jatkanut tähtitieteen opiskelua, mutta jos aivan tarkkoja oltiin, Parvati ja Mandy eivät olisi saaneet olla tähtitornissa. Toisaalta jos tytöt olivat kiinnostuneita tähdistä, ehkä sääntö voitaisiin hetkeksi unohtaa.

"Sekstantti on vapaa, jos haluat mitata Jupiteria", Anthony sanoi Padmalle. Padma ja hänen parinsa Lisa olivat nimittäin saaneet harjoitustyönsä aiheeksi Jupiterin.  
Padma tirskahti. "Kiitos, mutta me tultiin tarkkailemaan Jousimiestä."

Jotkut tähdet sijaitsevat lähempänä kuin toiset, mutta Maasta katsottuna kaikki taivaan kohteet vaikuttavat kuitenkin sijaitsevan yhtenäisellä taivaankannella, jonka ihmisen mielikuvitus on kansoittanut erilaisilla tähtikuvioilla. Vaikka moni ei ole kuullutkaan ekliptikasta, osaavat melkein kaikki nimetä sen varrella sijaitsevat kaksitoista tähdistöä: Oinas, Härkä, Kaksoset ja niin edelleen. Ne luetellaan joka päivä Päivän Profeetassa ja tunnetaan myös nimellä eläinrata. Ekliptika kulkee myös Jousimiehen tähdistön läpi. Harmi vain, että…

"Harmi vain, että olette myöhässä", Anthony sanoi. "Jousimies on jo ehtinyt laskea."

Tytöt vilkaisivat toisiaan ja alkoivat taas hihittää. Anthony katsoi minua ymmällään, mutta en todellakaan osannut sanoa, mikä heitä huvitti.

Samassa jostain kuului matalaa, rytmikästä ääntä.  
"Tulkaa!" Parvati kiljahti, ja kaikki kolme säntäsivät tähtitornin reunalle. Padma kaivoi esiin kaikkarit, mutta sen sijaan että olisi katsellut taivasta, hän suuntasi ne maahan. Tunnistin lopulta äänen kavioiden kopinaksi. Olivatko tytöt todellakin tulleet vakoilemaan Firenzeä?

"Eikö hänen tule kylmä? Hänhän on käytännössä alasti!"  
"Hän on puoliksi hevonen!"  
"Joo, mutta puoliksi mies!"  
"Tällä kaikkarilla näkee tosi hyvin."  
"Nyt on minun vuoroni!"  
"Pääsisinpä ratsastamaan hänellä..."

Uskomatonta. Häpesin koko naissukupuolen puolesta. Missä Voro oli? Halusin ilmiantaa koko sakin tähtitornin väärinkäytöstä.

"Minne luulette, että hän laukkaa noin kiireesti aina tähtikirkkaina iltoina?"  
"Ehkä hänellä on salaiset treffit!"  
"Älä viitsi, kenen kanssa muka? Jonkun naiskentaurinko?"  
"Ehkä jonkun opettajan kanssa…"  
"Tai oppilaan!"

Tytöt taipuivat lähes kaksin kerroin naurusta. Teeskennellen etten ollut kuullut koko keskustelua käännyin taas Anthonyn puoleen. Poikaparka näytti olevan perin pohjin hämillään.  
"Niin mitä ajattelitkaan tehdä valmistuttuasi?" kysyin.  
Anthony tuijotti kuitenkin jonnekin ohitseni. "Anteeksi, mutta minulla on asiaa..."

Käännyin katsomaan uutta tulijaa, joka näytti sonnustautuneen kermakaljakorkkihelmiin ja varsin muodikkaisiin aurinkolaseihin. Keskellä pimeää marraskuista iltaa tyyli näytti vähintäänkin omalaatuiselta.

"...Lunalle."

Äkkiä kukaan ei enää tuntunut kaipaavan seuraani. Lisäksi sormeni ja varpaani olivat jo niin kohmeessa, että katsoin parhaaksi poistua.


	9. 8. luukku

Kuhnukerhon illalliset eivät aina olleet miellyttäviä.

Valehtelisin, jos väittäisin, etten ollut imarreltu professori Kuhnusarvion huomiosta, mutta olin kyllästynyt selittelemään Harryn, hänen kiistattoman suosikkinsa, toistuvia poissaoloja. Aivan yhtä kyllästynyt olin vakuuttamaan, ettei suvussani ollut ainuttakaan kuuluisaa, eikä edes ei-kuuluisaa, velhoa tai noitaa. Ja olin kyllästynyt teeskentelemään, että Blaise Zabinilla voisi olla mitään mielenkiintoista sanottavaa. Zabinin ainoa saavutus oli se, että hänen äitinsä oli seurapiirikaunotar, joka oli ollut naimisissa seitsemän kertaa. Entä Cormac McLaggen? Hän oli Kuhnukerhossa, koska hänen enonsa oli kuuluisa. Ja Melinda Bobbinin perhe omisti apteekkiketjun.

"Ei tarvitse kursailla, Hermione", Kuhnusarvio sanoi kasvoillaan ilme, joka oli ehkä hymy, tai mahdollisesti kivulias irvistys. Hän viittilöi pulleilla sormillaan kohti hopeista tarjoiluvatia. "Ota toki lisää päärynä-inkiväärivanukasta."  
"Ei kiitos", sanoin ja työnsin lautaseni syrjään. "Se oli herkullista, mutta olen jo aivan täynnä."  
Kuhnusarvio hekotti hyväntuulisesti. "Nuoret noidat. Aina tarkkailemassa linjojaan."

Melinda, joka oli juuri kurkottanut kohti vanukasta, vaikutti muuttaneen mielensä. Hän nykäisi kätensä takaisin ja tyrkkäsi lautastaan niin, että lusikka kilahti lattialle. Flora Carrow kuiskasi jotain siskolleen Hestialle, joka puolestaan vilkaisi Melindaa vinosti hymyillen.

Kun viimein tuli aika nousta pöydästä, suuntasin askeleeni ovelle niin ripeästi kuin kohteliaisuus antoi myöten.  
"Hyvää yötä, Hermione", Kuhnusarvio huikkasi perääni. "Muistathan tuoda jonkun mielenkiintoisen kavaljeerin pikkujouluihini!"  
"Tietenkin", mutisin ennen kuin paiskasin oven kiinni.

Taas asia, jonka olin unohtanut. Olinhan minä kyllä kutsunut Ronin, mutta se oli ollut ennen kuin... asiat olivat muuttuneet. Hymyilin muistaessani, kuinka iloinen olin ollut, kun Ron oli hyväksynyt kutsuni kesken yrttitiedon tunnin. Hänkin oli vaikuttanut olevan mielissään.

Olin jo lähes lihavan leidin muotokuvan luona, kun huomioni kiinnittyi kahteen toisiinsa kietoutuneeseen hahmoon kiehnäämässä ikkunasyvennyksessä.  
"Lonnukka..." joku kujersi. Seuraavaksi kuului maiskauksia, joiden tarkemmasta alkuperästä en halunnut ottaa selvää. Käännyin kannoillani.

Vaikutti siltä, että Ron olikin lupautunut Kuhnukerhon pikkujouluihin vain päästäkseen samaan seuraan muiden turhantärkeiden tyyppien kanssa. Mitä minä nyt tekisin? Voisin mennä yksin, mutta en halunnut suoda mäntille läskipäälle sitä iloa. Kenet siis kutsuisin?


	10. 9. luukku

Ojensin pikkurillini ja kohotin käsivarteni suorana kohti kasvavaa Kuuta. Taivaankappale hävisi sormeni taakse täysin.

Maan pinnalla kaikilla paikoilla on yksiselitteiset koordinaattinsa. Esimerkiksi Tylypahkan (äärimmäisen salainen) sijainti on viisi astetta läntistä pituutta ja viisikymmentäseitsemän astetta pohjoista leveyttä. Mutta myös taivaankannen kohteilla on koordinaattinsa. Deklinaatio kertoo kohteen leveyden ja rektaskensio sen pituuden. Molempia mitataan asteissa, mutta rektaskensio on tapana ilmaista tunneissa ja minuuteissa. Asteiden summittainen arviointi ei vaadi kalliita mittalaitteita: pelkkä käsi riittää. Ojennettu pikkurilli on noin yhden asteen levyinen, nyrkki taas kymmenen.

Laskin käteni. En ollut kiivennyt tähtitorniin katselemaan Kuuta vaan Marsia. Tällä viikolla oli aivan varmasti minun havainnointivuoroni.

Mars kiertää ekliptikan noin kerran kahdessa vuodessa ja sijaitsi parhaillaan Vesimiehessä. Marsin matka Auringon ympäri on luonnollisesti pitempi kuin Maan, mutta se liikkuu myös Maata hitaammin. Sääntö on varsin yksinkertainen. Mitä kauempana kohde on Auringosta, sitä hitaampi sen liike.

Säädettyäni aikani sekstantin ja tähtikartan kanssa olin lopulta tyytyväinen mittaustuloksiini. Olin juuri kaivamassa esille muistivihkoani, kun kuulin jotain. Kavioiden kopinaa. Oliko se Firenze? Ennen kuin huomasinkaan, olin kurkistamassa alas linnan pihamaalle. Mutta Firenze oli jo liian kaukana.

Olihan minulla tosin kaikkarit mukana...

Mitä oikein ajattelin? Koordinaatit. Olin ollut vähällä unohtaa koordinaatit. Deklinaatio... -15 astetta, rektaskensio 22 tuntia ja… 32 minuuttia. Eikö niin? Kirjoitin luvut ylös ennen kuin ajatukseni lähtisivät taas harhailemaan. Pysähdyin tarkastelemaan havaintoja, jotka olin merkinnyt ylös säntillisesti joka toinen viikko syyskuusta lähtien. Pian voisin yhdistää ne Anthonyn havaintoihin ja harjoitustyö olisi valmis. Siitä tulisi takuulla Upea.

"Hei Hermione", joku sanoi.  
Hui kauhistus! Kuinka kauan Anthony oli oikein ehtinyt seisoa takanani? Vähältä piti, ettei hän ollut saanut minua kiinni kaikkaroimassa kentaurin perään.  
"Hei", hengähdin. "Et kai unohtanut, että tällä viikolla on minun vuoroni?"  
Anthony naurahti. "En. Taivas on selkeä, joten tulin katselemaan tähtiä muuten vain."

Anthony kohotti katseensa kohti yötaivasta, ja minä seurasin hänen esimerkkiään. Tähdissä todella on iätöntä kauneutta. Ihmiset syntyvät ja kuolevat, mutta taivaankansi kiertää ikuista kehäänsä Pohjantähden ympäri. Tai no, eiväthän tähdet oikeastaan liikkuneet.

"Vaikea kuvitella, että pyörimme parhaillaan vinhaa vauhtia avaruuden tyhjyydessä", Anthony sanoi kuin lukien ajatukseni. "Maa kiertää akselinsa ympäri ja Auringon ympäri. Aurinkokin on vain vähäpätöinen tähti Linnunradan laidalla ja kiertää galaksin keskusta. Ja Linnunratakin on liikkeessä."  
"Niin", sanoin. "Ei ihme, että muinaiset kansat kuvittelivat Maan maailmankaikkeuden liikkumattomaksi keskipisteeksi."  
Anthony hymähti. "Eivätkä niin muinaisetkaan. Jopa Tyko Brahe, yksi aikansa parhaista tähtitieteilijöistä, teilasi Kopernikuksen aurinkokeskisen mallin järjenvastaisena."  
"Mutta Kopernikuksen mallia ei voitu mitenkään todistaa", sanoin. "Brahe oli yksi viimeisistä tähtitieteilijöistä, joka joutui työskentelemään paljain silmin. Vasta kun Galileo alkoi tutkia yötaivasta kaukoputken avulla, saatiin todisteita aurinkokeskisen mallin puolesta."

Anthony kääntyi katsomaan minua selvästi yllättyneenä. Väläytin hänelle hymyn. Korpinkynnet eivät olleet ainoita, jotka lukivat läksynsä. 

"Kerro jotain, mitä en jo tiedä", sanoin.  
"Hyvä on... Tiedätkö, mikä meitä lähin tähti on nimeltään?"  
"Tietenkin. Aurinko."  
Anthony purskahti nauruun. "Senkin viisastelija."  
"Tarkoitit varmaankin toiseksi lähintä tähteä, joka on Proxima Centauri."  
"Niin tarkoitin. Tiedätkö, miltä Aurinko näyttää Proxima Centaurista katsottuna?"  
Pudistin päätäni. Siitä minulla ei ollut aavistustakaan.  
"Proxima Centauri on niin lähellä, että tähtitaivas näyttäisi siellä melko samanlaiselta kuin Maasta käsin. Lukuun ottamatta Kassiopeian tähtikuviota, jossa olisi yksi ylimääräinen tähti, Aurinko."  
"Hmm", sanoin. Ajatus oli varsin jännittävä.  
"Anteeksi, taisit pitkästyä. Innostun helposti, kun kyse on tähdistä ja avaruudesta."  
"En ole yhtään pitkästynyt! Minusta on mielenkiintoista oppia uutta."

Anthony vaikutti sulattelevan sanojani hetken. 

"Tiesitkö, ettei Pohjantähti ole aina sijainnut taivaannavassa?" hän kysyi lopulta.  
Kohotin kulmiani.  
"Tätä käsitellään vasta keväällä, mutta lueskelen tähtitieteen kirjaa aina etukäteen ennen nukkumaanmenoa", Anthony jatkoi innostuneena. "Pyöriessään Maa huojuu kuin hyrrä, joten pohjoisnapa piirtää taivaalle hitaasti pientä ympyrää. Sitä kutsutaan prekessioksi. Nyt taivaannapa osoittaa lähes suoraan Pohjantähteen, mutta monta tuhatta vuotta sitten se osoittikin lähelle Vegaa. Kokonaiseen kierrokseen kuluu noin kaksikymmentäkuusituhatta vuotta. Kaksikymmentäviisituhattaseitsemänsataaseitsemänkymmentäkaksi, jos tarkkoja ollaan."

Anthony katseli taas taivaalle. Tuuli tuiversi vaaleita hiuksia, ja viima oli nostanut hänen poskilleen ja nenänpäähänsä hennon punan. Viitta hulmahti paljastaen valvojaoppilaan merkin, joka heijasti tähtien valoa. Ginny oli oikeassa: Anthony oli aika söpö. En malttanut päästää irti ajatuksesta Anthonysta lukemassa kirjaa pelkkä pyjama päällään.

"Jotkut paljainkin silmin näkyvät kohteet ovat niin kaukana, että valolta menee yli miljoona vuotta saavuttaa Maa", Anthony sanoi, äänessään jotenkin haaveileva sävy. "Kun valo lähti sieltä, Maassa ei ollut vielä ainuttakaan ihmistä. Ja kun se tänä iltana viimein saavuttaa silmämme, valon alkuperäistä lähdettä ei ehkä ole enää olemassakaan. Kun ihailemme tähtitaivasta, katsomme aina menneisyyteen."

Sydämeni alkoi äkkiä hakata kiihkeästi, ja viileydestä huolimatta poskiani kuumotti. Kukaan poika ei ollut vielä koskaan sanonut minulle mitään yhtä älykästä. Voisinko pyytää Anthonya Kuhnukerhon pikkujouluihin?

"Kuule..." aloitin, mutta en tiennyt miten jatkaa. Entä jos hän kieltäytyisi? Entä jos hänellä oli tyttöystävä?


	11. 10. luukku

Entä sitten, vaikka Anthony kieltäytyisikin? Hän vaikutti reilulta tyypiltä. Jos hän ei ollut kiinnostunut, hän kertoisi sen kohteliaasti eikä kukaan saisi koskaan tietää. Minulla ei ollut mitään hävittävää.

Anthony oli kääntynyt katsomaan minua kysyvästi. Mitä sanoisin? Tuletko kanssani Kuhnukerhon pikkujouluihin? Ei, en voinut töksäyttää kysymystä noin vain. Entäpä: professori Kuhnusarvio järjestää tänä vuonna pikkujoulut. Haluaisitko tulla sinne kanssani? Se kuulosti paremmalta. Henkäisin syvään.

"Professori Kuh–"  
"Hei Hermione", joku keskeytti.

Se oli Harry. Mitä ihmettä hän teki tähtitornissa?

"Mitä sinä täällä teet?" kysyin. "Et opiskele enää tähtitiedettä."  
"Kiva nähdä sinuakin", Harry vastasi ja loi merkitsevän katseen Anthonyyn. Tietenkin. Harry ei ollut vieläkään tullut järkiinsä, vaan hiippaili yhä Malfoyn kannoilla. Eikö hänellä todellakaan ollut mitään tähdellisempää tekemistä?

"Anna kun arvaan. Tulit etsimään Dracoa", sanoin niin suureen ääneen, että Anthonykin takuulla kuuli.  
Harry näytti raivostuneelta. Hän loi uuden, vimmaisen katseen Anthonyyn päin.  
"Älä huoli Anthonysta. Hän pystyy auttamaan sinua."  
"Niinkö?" Harry sanoi vilkaisten epävarmana Anthonya.  
"Totta kai", Anthony sanoi ja osoitti taivaalle. "Draco eli Lohikäärmeen tähdistö on tuolla. Se kiemurtelee Ursa Minorin ympäri."  
"Ursa Minor eli tuttavallisemmin Pieni karhu", täydensin hymyillen. Harrya pikku pilani ei näyttänyt huvittavan lainkaan. Hän katsoi minua murhaavasti. "Muita Dracoja en ole täällä nähnyt", sanoin painokkaasti.

Oletin Harryn lähtevän, mutta hän jäikin katselemaan ympärilleen. Siirtelin kärsimättömänä painoa jalalta toiselle. En mitenkään kehtaisi pyytää Anthonya Kuhnusarvion pikkujouluihin yleisön edessä.

"Tuolla on Venus", Harry sanoi äkkiä.  
"Ei ole", vastasimme Anthonyn kanssa yhtä aikaa. Anthony hymyili minulle tavalla, joka sai hengitykseni taas kiihtymään. Aivan kuin meillä olisi oma pieni salaisuutemme.  
"Mistä te sen tiedätte?" Harry kysyi.  
Anthony kohautti olkiaan. Minä saisin kunnian valistaa ystävääni.  
"Et voi nähdä Venusta näin myöhään", sanoin. "On lähes keskiyö."  
"Olen nähnyt Venuksen keskiyöllä ennenkin", Harry intti.  
"Mahdotonta. Venus kiertää Aurinkoa hyvin lähellä. Sitä ei voi mitenkään nähdä muulloin kuin joko aamulla tai illalla."  
Harry hymähti. "Ei ihme, että sain tähtitieteestä vain Kelvollisen."

Sitten hän heilautti kättään ja oli poissa.

"Kuule", aloitin uudestaan. "Professori Kuhnusarvio jär–"  
"Hei Hermione", joku sanoi.

Mitä nyt taas? Tällä kertaa tulija oli Ginny. Huokasin. Tämä oli toivotonta. Viidesluokkalaisten tähtitieteen tunti oli ilmeisesti alkamassa, sillä myös Colin Creevey oli ilmestynyt paikalle. Samassa joku törmäsi minuun. Se oli Luna, eikä ollut ihme, ettei hän nähnyt eteensä, sillä hän oli jälleen sonnustautunut aurinkolaseihin.

"Anteeksi", Luna sanoi ja nosti aurinkolasit otsalleen. "Ai hei Hermione."  
"Ei se mitään", sanoin ja loin vaivihkaa kaihoisan katseen Anthonyyn. "Katseletteko te tänä iltana Kuuta?"  
Luna kallisti päätään. Vaikutti siltä, että vastaaminen vaati perinpohjaista harkintaa. "Ei aavistustakaan", hän sanoi lopulta. "Tulin katsomaan Vastakuuta."  
"Mitä?"  
"Vas-ta-kuu-ta", Luna toisti kärsivällisesti.  
"Kuulin kyllä. En vain tiedä mikä se on."  
Enkä ollut varma halusinko tietääkään.  
"Etkö ole kuullut Vastakuusta? Saivartelijassa oli siitä äskettäin hyvin kattava artikkeli. Vastakuuta ei voi nähdä, mutta silloin tällöin voit huomata, miten se peittää tähdet. Omituista, ettei professori Sinistra ole vielä maininnut sitä sanallakaan."  
"Näkeekö Vastakuun paremmin aurinkolaseilla?" kysyin, vaikka tiesin, ettei keskustelu voisi päättyä hyvin.  
Luna katsoi minua kuin olisin hieman yksinkertainen. "On todella vaarallista katsoa suoraan Vastakuuhun. Kaikkihan tietävät, että se säteilee kylmää energiaa."  
"Uskomatonta lööperiä!"

Luna pudotti aurinkolasit takaisin silmilleen. "Joillain meistä on niin sulkeutunut mieli, etteivät he näkisi Vastakuuta, vaikka seisoisivat sen pinnalla", hän sanoi ja alkoi haparoida tietään tornin toiselle laidalle. "Mitä en muuten suosittele tekemään ilman hollannikkaita."

Etsin katseellani Anthonya. Oliko hänkin kuullut, mitä naurettavuuksia hänen tupatoverinsa oli tällä kertaa saanut päähänsä? Mutta Anthony ei näyttänyt huvittuneelta. Hän asteli ripeästi Lunan perään, ja äkkiä kaduin käytöstäni. Minun pitäisi pyytää anteeksi sekä Harrylta että Lunalta.


	12. 11. luukku

Viikonloppuna pääsimme käymään Tylyahossa. Koko päivän jatkunut sade oli saanut kadut tulvimaan ja karkottanut velhot ja noidat sisätiloihin. Joulukoristeet tippuivat vettä ja näyttivät kaiken harmauden keskellä kovin valjuilta. Tuijotin Matami Puddifootin kahvilan ikkunaa, joka oli somistettu vaaleanpunaisilla verhoilla ja sydämillä, enkä enää muistanut, miksen ollut vain jäänyt koululle.

Märkä viitta roikkui nihkeänä päälläni, kenkäni olivat mudan kuorruttamat ja varpaitani paleli. Kurkistaessani sydänkoristeiden lomasta näin että sisällä kahvilassa Ginnyllä ja Deanilla vaikutti olevan hauskaa. Eikä Michael näyttänyt surevan Ginnyn perään pidellessään Cho Changin kättä. Sitten huomasin nurkkapöydässä istuvan pariskunnan ja käänsin katseeni pois. Tietenkin Ron ja Lavenderkin olivat siellä. Kaikki olivat sitä paitsi joskus käyneet Matami Puddifootin kahvilassa. Kaikki paitsi minä.

Kun käännyin lähteäkseni, olin törmätä johonkuhun.  
"Anteeksi", mutisin. Edessäni seisoi sama poika, joka oli poiminut appelsiinini pari viikkoa sitten. Se, jolla oli eriväriset silmät.  
"Odotatko jotakuta?" poika kysyi.  
Päätin olla tällä kertaa kohteliaampi. Katsoin viherharmaaraidallista kaulaliinaa, tummissa hiuksissa kimaltelevia vesipisaroita, leveää ja hieman kyömyä nenää... Mitä tahansa, kunhan välttäisin hänen hämmentävät silmänsä.  
"En", sanoin. "Olin itse asiassa juuri lähdössä."  
"Olet litimärkä. Mennäänkö sisään kuivattelemaan?"

Olin jo kääntämässä pojalle selkäni, kun tajusin, mitä hän oli sanonut. Sisään Matami Puddifootin kahvilaan, ihmettelin. Tuohon vaaleanpunaiseen kutusoppeen? Minun kanssani? Hänen kanssaan? Me yhdessä?

Minun oli pakko katsoa poikaa silmiin varmistaakseni, ettei hän pilaillut. Ja siltä tosiaan vaikutti. Sekä ruskea että vihreä silmä tarkasteli minua odottavasti.   
"Mutta..."  
"Ah", poika äännähti pettyneenä. "Et taida tykätä kaulahuivistani."  
"Mitä?"  
"Tarkoitan, että et halua näyttäytyä luihuisen seurassa. Ymmärrän."  
"Ei", kiirehdin sanomaan, sillä en ollut ajatellut niin enkä halunnut vaikuttaa ennakkoluuloiselta. "En minä sillä... Anteeksi vain, mutta enhän minä edes tiedä sinun nimeäsi."  
"Fabio", poika sanoi. Pieni tiuku helähti hänen vetäessään kahvilan oven auki. "Sinun jälkeesi, Hermione."


	13. 12. luukku

Ilma kahvilassa oli paksua ja tuoksui tuoreelle kahville. Mitä ihmettä oikein tapahtuu, ihmettelin kävellessäni kohti ensimmäistä vapaata pöytää. Samassa tunsin, kuinka viittani takertui kiinni johonkin. Nykäisin viittaani ja huomasin riuhtaisseeni sen yllättyneen Fabion käsistä. 

"Salli minun", hän sanoi.

Odotin nolostuneena, että Fabio auttoi märän viitan ja kaulahuivin yltäni ja ripusti ne pöydän vieressä seisovaan naulakkoon. En vieläkään oikein tiennyt, mitä me teimme Matami Puddifootin kahvilassa. Olin pitkään toivonut pääseväni tähän kahvilaan, ja toive oli toteutunut aivan toisella tavalla kuin olin osannut kuvitella. Istuuduin alas ja vilkaisin vaivihkaa ympärilleni. Kukaan tutuistani ei vaikuttanut vielä huomanneen meitä, sillä pöytä oli lähellä ovensuuta ja täyteen lastatun naulakon sekä tuuhean joulukuusen suojissa.

"Mitä haluaisit juoda?" Fabio kysyi.  
"No... Teetä kai."

Kun Fabio lähti hakemaan juotavaa, jäin tuijottamaan luihuishuivia, jonka hän oli ripustanut rohkelikkohuivini viereen. En voinut mitään sille, että se näytti jotenkin väärältä. Vilkaisin joulukuusen oksien välistä Ronia ja Lavenderia, joiden jalat näyttivät solmiutuneen yhdeksi mykkyräksi pöydän alla. Lavender oli uppoutunut keskusteluun Ronin kanssa. Ron vaikutti uppoutuneen valtavaan korvapuustiin.

"Toivottavasti tykkäät tästä", Fabio sanoi ja asetti eteeni kupin teetä ja palan juustokakkua. Itselleen hän oli tilannut jonkinlaisen kahvin. Sitten hän osoitti melkoista ketteryyttä taittelemalla kookkaan kehonsa matami Puddifootin siroon tuoliin. "Minusta se näytti herkulliselta."  
"Niin näyttää", myönsin ja aloin kaivaa esiin rahapussiani.  
"Hermione", Fabio sanoi niin tyrmistyneen näköisenä, että piilotin rahapussini saman tien. "Minä kutsuin. Minä tarjoan."

Huomasin jälleen tuijottavani Fabion erikoisia silmiä. Siirsin katseeni valtaisaan teekuppiini, vaaleanpunaiseen sokeriastiaan ja lopulta Fabion kahviin, jonka pinnalle oli taiottu maitovaahtosydän. Äkkiä huomioni kiinnittyi seuralaiseni käsiin, joissa oli jotain perin kummallista. Oikea käsi oli tasaisen pronssinvärinen, mutta vasemman käden ihossa oli ohuita vaaleita juovia, melkein kuin... maitovaahtokuvioita kahvin pinnalla.

"Voit ihan hyvin katsella silmiäni", Fabio sanoi. "Olen tottunut siihen, että ne herättävät huomiota."  
Uskaltauduin kohtaamaan Fabion huvittuneen katseen.  
"Ovatko silmäsi aina olleet eriväriset?" kysyin.  
Fabio nyökkäsi. "Syntymästäni saakka. Toinen nimittäin kuuluu veljelleni."  
"Mitä?"

Lusikkani, jonka olin upottamassa juustokakkuun, pysähtyi. Olin varmasti kuullut väärin. Aivan kuin Fabio olisi väittänyt toisen silmistään kuuluvan veljelleen. Mikä kammottava mielikuva.

"Toinen kuuluu veljelleni", Fabio toisti. "Olen nimittäin kimeeri."  
Rypistin kulmiani. Kimeeri? Eikö se ollut jokin taikaolento, josta olin lukenut Ihmeotuksista ja niiden olinpaikoista? Jonkinlainen leijonan, vuohen ja käärmeen sekoitus?  
"Älä huoli, en ole mikään ihmeotus", Fabio jatkoi. "Se tarkoittaa sitä, että minulla oli joskus kaksosveli, mutta ennen syntymää me sulauduttiin yhteen. Sellaista tapahtuu silloin tällöin."

Tuijotin Fabion silmiä nyt häpeilemättä. Hänet oli ikäänkuin koottu kahden eri palapelin paloista. Samalla selittyivät juovat hänen ihossaan. Kuinka jännittävää!  
"Vaikuttaako se jotenkin taikuuteen?" kysyin maistaen viimein kakkuani, joka olikin todella herkullista.  
Fabio virnisti. "Professori McGarmiwa sai nähdä paljon vaivaa vakuuttaakseen lajitteluhatun siitä, ettei kaksi oppilasta yrittänyt tulla lajitelluiksi samanaikaisesti. Tosin kuulemma myös veljeni on luihuinen."

Nauroin hauskalle mielikuvalle. Fabio oli paljon mukavampi kuin olin osannut aavistaakaan. Hänen täytyi olla seitsemännellä luokalla, sillä olisin varmasti muistanut noin poikkeuksellisen välikohtauksen lajitteluseremoniassa.

"Kuule", sanoin, "olen pahoillani, jos olen vaikuttanut töykeältä. Se ei johdu tuvastasi."  
Fabio hymyili. "Hienoa. Ennakkoluulot ovat niin ikäviä."

Tiuku kahvilan ovessa helähti, ja kaksi vettä valuvaa hahmoa astui kahvilaan. Juustokakun palanen oli juuttua kurkkuuni, kun tunnistin toisen heistä Anthonyksi. Mutta kuka oli tuo vaalea tyttö, jonka seurassa hän oli? Vasta kun tyttö oli istuutunut, tunnistin hänet Lunaksi. Seurasin ällistyneenä, kuinka Anthony lähti hakemaan molemmille juotavaa. Luna ryhtyi sillä välin lukemaan Saivartelijaa.

Fabio katsoi minua odottavasti. Minulla ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, mitä hän oli juuri sanonut.  
"Mitä?" kysyin varmuuden vuoksi.  
"Sanoin, että olet varmasti poikkeuksellisen taitava noita."  
"Ai kiitos", vastasin hajamielisesti.

Anthony haki itselleen teen ja Lunalle jotain, mikä näytti pelkältä kuumalta vedeltä. Luna kaivoi laukustaan oman teepussin. Anthony oli puolestaan kaivanut esille muistikirjan ja näytti sitä Lunalle. Mitä ihmettä oikein tapahtui? Olivatko he treffeillä?

"Tiedän, että olet", Fabio jatkoi. "Kaikki muuthan ovat Kuhnukerhossa sukulaistensa takia, mutta sinä olet siellä omien saavutustesi ansiosta."

Tietenkin he olivat treffeillä. Ei kukaan tullut matami Puddifootin kahvilaan tekemään läksyjä, ja Lunahan oli sitä paitsi alemmalla vuosikurssilla. Ja olinhan nähnyt heidän juttelevan monesti ennenkin. Mitä ihmettä Anthony näki Lunassa? Olihan Luna rohkea, luotettava ja avulias, mutta varmasti Anthonylle sopisi paremmin joku… rationaalisempi tyttö.

Pariskunta näytti viihtyvän erinomaisesti. Anthony kohotti kätensä ja poimi jotain Lunan hiuksista. Molemmat purskahtivat nauruun.

Kompuroin ylös. Äkkiä kahvilan ällöttävä söpöys oli saada vatsani kääntymään nurin niskoin. "Täytyy mennä."  
Fabio kohotti kulmiaan. "Etkö joisi teetäsi loppuun?"  
"Minun pitää... tehdä numerologian läksyt. Kiitos teestä ja juustokakusta."  
Nappasin viittani ja huivini naulakosta ennen kuin Fabio yrittäisi alkaa pukea minua kuin avutonta pikkulasta. Työnsin kahvilan oven auki kaikin voimin ja huokasin helpotuksesta tuntiessani taas sateen kasvoillani. Fabio sai minut kiinni vasta kadulla. "Odota, Hermione. Anna minun edes saattaa sinut takaisin koululle."  
Jatkoin kävelemistä. "Kiitos, mutta ei sinun tosiaankaan tarvitse vaivautua."  
"Ei siitä ole lainkaan vaivaa. Pidä tiukasti kiinni." Fabio tarttui kyynärvarteeni, ja äkkiä kaikki pimeni. Jokin musta ja muodoton painoi minua joka puolelta. Yritin huutaa apua, mutta en pystynyt edes hengittämään.

Sitten paine hellitti, ja seisoimme Tylypahkan portilla. Haukoin henkeä, horjahdin ja ellei Fabio olisi yhä pitänyt minusta kiinni, olisin kaatunut.

Fabio virnisti. "Se taisikin olla ensimmäinen kertasi?"


	14. 13. luukku

_Vahva tarve viettää aikaa kohteen seurassa, lähes hallitsematon tarve puhua kohteesta, mustasukkainen ja jopa arvaamaton käytös mahdollisia romanttisia kilpailijoita kohtaan..._ Istuin rohkelikkojen oleskeluhuoneessa kirjoittamassa professori Kuhnusarvion pyytämää selvitystä lemmenjuomien vaikutuksista ja sain idean. Ehkä Luna oli houkutellut Anthonyn treffeille lemmenjuoman avulla?

"Hermione?" Ginny kysyi. "Onko jokin vialla?"  
"Miten niin?"  
"No... Huokailet ja puhiset jatkuvasti. Jos Ron on taas –"  
"Meillä on vain niin paljon opiskeltavaa", sanoin. Se ei ollut koko totuus, mutta en ollut vielä valmis uskoutumaan Ginnylle yksipuolisesta ihastuksestani.  
"Mutta arvaa mitä?" Ginny sanoi. "Jouluun on alle kaksi viikkoa! Eikö olekin kiva saada pieni hengähdystauko ja päästä näkemään vanhempiasi?"

Ynähdin. Ginnyn tarkoitus oli ollut tietenkin piristää, mutta vaikutus oli aivan päinvastainen. Olisi ollut hauska nähdä äitiä ja isää, mutta kiitos oman sähellykseni, viettäisin joulun yksin Tylypahkassa.

"Ehtisitkö taas auttaa minua tähtitieteen läksyjen kanssa?" Ginny kysyi ja kaivoi esille tähtikartan.  
"Joo, totta kai."

Ehkä olin sittenkin vetänyt liian hätäiset johtopäätökset Anthonyn ja Lunan yhteisestä teehetkestä? He eivät olleet varsinaisesti... kuherrelleet. Toisaalta, eihän kaikilla ollut palavaa tarvetta lääppiä toisiaan julkisesti. Kuin vastauksena ajatuksiini Ron ja Lavender valtasivat yhteistuumin nojatuolin ja alkoivat taistella siitä, kumpi saisi istua kumman sylissä. Ginny seurasi katsettani ja laski tähtikartan käsistään.

"Olin aivan unohtaa, tänäänhän on täysikuu. Mennäänkö käymään tähtitornissa?"  
Pudistin päätäni. Tällä viikolla oli Anthonyn vuoro havainnoida Marsia, enkä halunnut törmätä häneen.  
"Ai..." Ginny sanoi ja alkoi taas tutkia tähtikarttaa. "Tiesitkö muuten, että Bellatrix on tähti?"

Nyökkäsin. Ginny olisi yhtä hyvin voinut hypistellä Mustan jaloa ja ikivanhaa sukupuuta. Bellatrix, Sirius, Regulus, Arcturus, Pollux… Kaikki olivat tähtiä. Andromeda oli galaksi; Cygnus, Orion ja Kassiopeia olivat tähdistöjä. Minusta se oli mielenkiintoista, mutta Ginnyä huomio tuskin jaksoi kiinnostaa tuon taivaallista. Hän yritti vain saada minut paremmalle tuulelle. Se oli kiltisti tehty. Yleensä Ginny halusi jutella ihan muista asioista, kuten huispauksesta tai juoruista.

Siinäpä se. Jos Anthony seurusteli jonkun kanssa, Ginny takuulla tietäisi.

"Se Anthony on muuten tosi kiva", sanoin niin kepeästi kuin kykenin. Tunsin itseni hölmöksi. Tietenkin Ginny arvaisi, mistä oli kyse. Olin surkea valehtelija.  
"Hän vaikuttaa kivalta", Ginny sanoi selvästi mielissään mahdollisuudesta lykätä läksyjen tekemistä. "Ja onhan hän mukana AK:ssakin. Mutta en tunne häntä kovin hyvin."  
"Kenen kanssa hän taas seurustelikaan?"  
Ginny mietti hetken. "Viime vuonna hän taisi olla yhdessä Mandy Brocklehurstin kanssa."  
"Ei enää", sanoin, sillä Mandy oli ollut mukana kaikkaroimassa Firenzeä. Tuskinpa hän tekisi niin poikaystävänsä nenän edessä.  
"Eikö? No, olen aika varma, että hän on varattu. Hän on ihan kivannäköinen ja kaiken lisäksi valvojaoppilas."  
"En tiennytkään, että valvojaoppilaan merkki kiehtoo tyttöjä."  
Ginny virnisti. "Ei merkki vaan se, millä sinne pääsee. Sillä pääsee vaahtokylpyyn – valvojaoppilaiden kylpyhuoneeseen!"  
"Miten sinä tiedät valvojaoppilaiden kylpyhuoneesta?" kysyin, sillä Ginnyä ei ollut nimitetty valvojaoppilaaksi. Ginny näytti loukkaantuneelta.  
"Tiedän siitä yhtä sun toista", hän tiuskaisi ja syventyi taas tähtikarttaan.

Vaahtokylpy. Häädin ajatuksen Anthonysta vaahtokylvyssä ennen kuin se ehti edes kunnolla muodostua. Käyttäydyin naurettavasti. Anthony sai kahvitella kenen kanssa halusi. Ron sai kiehnätä kenen kanssa tahtoi. Minä puolestani tiesin, kenet kutsuisin Kuhnukerhon pikkujouluihin. Miksen ollut ajatellut häntä aikaisemmin? Täydellinen seuralainenhan istui parhaillaan takan ääressä lukemassa kirjaa.

"Odota", sanoin Ginnylle. "Minun täytyy hoitaa yksi pikku juttu."


	15. 14. luukku

Olin lykännyt seuralaisongelmaani aivan liian pitkään, mikä ei ollut lainkaan tapaistani. Hankalat asiat eivät ratkenneet viivyttelemällä. Tavallisesti ne äityivät vain entistä hankalammiksi.

Ongelman ydin oli siinä, että suhtauduin asiaan niin tunteellisesti. Jos en olisi ollut ihastunut Roniin, hän olisi voinut tulla kanssani pikkujouluihin ystävänä, vaikka seurustelikin Lavenderin kanssa. Ja jos en olisi ollut ihastunut Anthonyyn, olisin pyytänyt häntä seuralaisekseni epäröimättä, koska ei olisi haitannut, jos hän olisikin kieltäytynyt. Mutta nämähän olivat lopulta vain yhdet pikkujoulut. Minun tarvitsi vain kysyä jotakuta, jonka seurassa viihdyin mutta josta en ollut kiinnostunut ja – mikä tärkeintä – joka ei kieltäytyisi. Ongelma ratkaistu!

"Hei Neville", tervehdin.  
Hymy valaisi Nevillen pyöreät kasvot, kun hän nosti katseensa yrttitiedon kirjasta. "Hei."  
"Varmaan tiesitkin, että professori Kuhnusarvio järjestää tänä vuonna pikkujoulut. Haluaisitko tulla sinne minun kanssani?"

Näin helppoa se oli. Ei punastelua, takeltelevia sanoja tai hikoilevia käsiä. Olin ylpeä itsestäni.

Neville lehahti punaiseksi eikä saanut sanaa suustaan.  
"Minusta se ei ole hyvä ajatus", hän sanoi lopulta.  
"Niinkö?"  
Neville katsoi minua anteeksipyytävästi. "Joku saattaisi... tulkita sen väärin. Olet kiva ja fiksu ja kaikkea, Hermione, mutta..."

Nevillen ääni vaimeni kuulumattomiin. En tiennyt mitä sanoa. Olin juuri saanut pakit, eikä se tuntunut yhtään sen mukavammalta, vaikka en ollutkaan ihastunut Nevilleen.


	16. 15. luukku

Joulu lähestyi uhkaavasti, ja kaikki tuntuivat puhuvan vain siitä, mitä aikoivat tehdä joululomalla. Ajatus joulusta Tylypahkassa tuntui yhä typerämmältä. Kuka nyt viettäisi joulun yksin, salaa perheeltään ja ystäviltään?

"Voiko tähän istua?"  
Heräsin mietteistäni. Oliko rohkelikkojen oleskeluhuone todella niin täynnä, että Lavenderin täytyi tunkea samaan pöytään juuri minun kanssani? Siltä vaikutti.  
"Tietenkin", sanoin ja siirsin Päivän Profeettaa, jota olin ollut lukemassa.  
Lavender hymyili leveästi ja alkoi kasata tavaroitaan pöydälle. "Meillä on kamalasti läksyjä ennustamisesta."  
"Vai niin. Missä kristallipallosi on?"  
Lavender naurahti luonnottoman kovaäänisesti. "Se on aloittelijoille. S.U.P.E.R.-kurssilla pääsee tekemään jotain paljon mielenkiintoisempaa."

Kuten napanöyhtästä ennustamista? Syvennyin uudelleen sanomalehteeni, sillä olin huomannut jotain kiinnostavaa. Taikamatkat mainosti äkkilähtöporttiavaimia Benidormiin. Ehkä voisin yllättää vanhempani? Hinta oli edullinen, ja vanhempani maksaisivat sen enemmän kuin mielellään. Minun pitäisi lähettää pöllö jo tänä iltana.

Lavender oli sillä välin alkanut lehteillä uskomattoman paksua kirjaa, joka vaikutti sisältävän lähinnä taulukoita. En ollut koskaan ajatellut hänen olevan erityisen kiinnostunut taulukoista. Hän teki pienen muistiinpanon pergamentille ja lehteili sitten lisää. Taas muistiinpano. Lisää lehteilyä.

"Mikä tuo on?" kysyin lopulta.  
Lavender nosti katseensa ja hymyili ärsyttävän ystävällisesti.  
"Tämäkö? Efemediri", hän sanoi ääntäen huolellisesti. "Eikun siis efemeridi."  
Minua ärsytti, etten tiennyt mikä efemeridi oli.  
"Efede... Efere... Tässä kerrotaan kaikkien planeettojen tulevat ja menneet sijainnit eläinradalla", Lavender jatkoi. "Tämän avulla laaditaan horoskooppeja. Siis oikeita horoskooppeja, ei mitään Päivän Profeetan arvauksia."

Efemeridi oli siis jonkinlainen planeetta-almanakka, joka piti kirjaa planeettojen liikkeistä. Mielenkiintoista. Kerrankin ennustuskeino, joka perustui johonkin konkreettiseen eikä pelkkään sisäiseen silmään, näkymättömään auraan tai muuhun Punurmion potaskaan.

"Katso missä asennossa planeetat olivat minun synnyinhetkelläni", Lavender sanoi kääntäen muistiinpanonsa minuun päin. "Aurinko on Leijonassa, mutta niin on Kuukin. Mutta kun ottaa huomioon, että Pluto on Jousimiehessä, niin –"  
"Anteeksi vain", keskeytin. "Kuvittelin, että kyse oli planeetoista. Aurinko ei ole planeetta vaan tähti, ja Kuu taas on, yllättävää kyllä, kuu. Pluto sentään on planeetta."  
Lavender nykäisi pergamentin takaisin itselleen. "Sillä ei ole mitään merkitystä horoskoopin tulkinnan kannalta. Olet vain päättänyt inhota kaikkea ennustukseen liittyvää, koska et pärjää siinä."  
Lavender ei kuulostanut enää lainkaan ystävälliseltä, ja se sopi minulle mainiosti.  
"Inhoan kaikkea ennustukseen liittyvää, koska ennustus sattuu olemaan naurettavaa hölynpölyä, jolla hyväuskoisia höynäytetään! Käytän aikani mieluummin johonkin hyödyllisempään, kuten numerologia tai tähtitiede."  
"Niinkö? Tiesitkö, että tähtitiede syntyi vain tarpeesta ennustaa tähdistä. Nykyinen eläinrata on tunnettu jo yli kolmetuhatta vuotta. Jo muinaiset babylonialaiset –"  
"Muinaiset babylonialaiset?" kiljahdin. "Muinaiset babylonialaiset uskoivat, että Aurinko kiertää Maata ja että auringonpimennys tietää huonoa onnea. Sitä paitsi heidän ennustuksensa mahtoivat olla aika surkeita. Eiväthän he tienneet mitään Plutosta, Uranuksesta tai Neptunuksesta, jotka löydettiin vasta sen jälkeen, kun Galileo Galilei oli keksinyt suunnata kaukoputken taivaalle."  
Lavender hymyili herttaisesti. "Galileo? Kirjoitin sattumoisin juuri tutkielman Galileosta, Tyko Brahesta ja Johannes Kepleristä."  
Tuhahdin. "Tuskin. He olivat nimittäin suuria tähtitieteilijöitä. He olivat neroja!"  
"Sinäpä sen sanoit. He olivat neroja. Ja kaikki laativat aikansa tarkimpia horoskooppeja."

En keksinyt mitään sanottavaa, sillä Lavender oli luultavasti oikeassa. Tähtitiede ja tähdistä ennustaminen olivat kulkeneet pitkään tiukasti käsi kädessä. Lavender alkoi taas lehteillä efemeridiä ja hyräili itsekseen. 

"Missä Mars on nyt?" kysyin lopulta.  
Lavender suuntasi minuun ikävän katseen, mutta etsi kuitenkin oikean taulukon. "Mars on Kaloissa. Kalojen merkki tasapainottaa Marsin dynaamisuutta."  
Hymähdin voitonriemuisena. "Tarvitset vielä hieman harjoitusta. Mars on nimittäin Vesimiehessä. Enkä tarvitse kirjaa kertoakseni sen, sillä katsoin itse omin silmin taivaalle."  
"Tiedän kyllä, miten eferederidiä luetaan. Ehkä sinun pitäisi sitten hankkia silmälasit. Kysy vaikka, olisiko professori Punurmiolla ylimääräisiä ensihätään."  
Hyvin huvittavaa.  
Lavender huokaisi. "Kuule. Tiedän miksi olet minulle vihainen. Mutta kai ymmärrät, että Ron kutsui minut jouluksi Kotikoloon, koska –"

Ruttasin Päivän Profeetan kasaan. Kirjasto kutsui.


	17. 16. luukku

Paiskasin muotokuva-aukon kiinni perässäni niin lujaa, että lihava leidi huusi perääni muutaman valitun sanan. Vai oli Ron kutsunut Lavenderin Kotikoloon? Lavender istuisi Ronin, Harryn ja Ginnyn kanssa herkuttelemassa Mollyn jouluruuilla. Lavender avaisi lahjansa Weasleyn perheen kanssa ja saisi Mollylta itseneulotun villapaidan. Lavender jakaisi Ginnyn huoneen ja kuuntelisi Ginnyn tuskailua Fleurin edesottamuksista. Lavender ja Ron... En halunnut jatkaa ajatusleikkiä sen pidemmälle.

Sitä suuremmalla syyllä minun pitäisi lähettää pöllö Taikamatkoille heti. Mutta ensin läksyt.

"Voisitteko vähän väistää?" sanoin ryhmälle luihuistyttöjä, jotka tukkivat kirjaston ovensuun täysin. Oli siinäkin paikka pysähtyä juoruilemaan. Tytöt vilkaisivat minua nenänvarttaan pitkin, mutta suostuivat siirtymään sen verran, että näin, kuka heidän keskellään oikein seisoi. Fabio hymyili tunnistaessaan minut.

"Sinua ei ole näkynyt hetkeen", Fabio sanoi. Tytöt katsoivat meitä hämmentyneinä ja aloivat hajaantua kuka minnekin. "Saitko tehtyä numerologian läksysi?"  
"Joo..." mutisin. Äkkiä minua alkoi hävettää käytökseni matami Puddifootin kahvilassa. Oli ollut kamalan töykeää rynnätä pois kesken kaiken.  
"Eikö numerologia ole aika vaikeaa?"  
"No, kyllähän se harjoittelua vaatii. Mutta se on lempiaineeni."  
Fabio pudisti päätään. "Uskomatonta, kuinka jotkut meistä ovat saaneet sekä viisautta että kauneutta, kun toisilla ei ole kumpaakaan."  
Naurahdin hämilläni. Fabio ainakin oli saanut komeutta roppakaupalla. Hän vaikutti suositulta pojalta. Huomasin taas tuijottavani hänen eriparisia silmiään.

"Joko sinulla on muuten seuralainen Kuhnusarvion pikkujouluihin?" Fabio kysyi.  
"Mitä?" kysyin ällistyneenä. "No…"  
"Haluaisitko tulla minun kanssani?"

Fabion kanssa? En olisi itse tullut pyytäneeksi häntä, mutta miksipä ei? Hän oli aina ollut minulle kohtelias. Ja nehän olivat vain yhdet pikkujoulut.

Samassa huomioni kiinnittyi poikaan, joka lähestyi käytävää pitkin huiskuttaen kättään iloisesti. Anthony käveli suoraan luokseni.  
"Hei Hermione", hän sanoi kuulostaen innostuneelta. "Minulla on hyviä uutisia."  
Fabio, joka oli päätä pitempi Anthonya, mittaili häntä päästä varpaisiin. "Anteeksi vain, mutta meillä oli juttu kesken", hän sanoi epäystävällisesti.  
Anthony näytti yllättyneeltä. Sitten hän kohautti olkiaan.  
"Hyvä on. Tule juttelemaan, kun ehdit", hän sanoi minulle ja hävisi kirjastoon.  
"Tyypillistä korpinkynttä. Ei mitään tilannetajua", Fabio tuhahti. Sitten hän väläytti minulle hymyn. "Tulet siis kanssani?"

Äkkiä ajatus ei tuntunut enää niin hyvältä. En lainkaan pitänyt tavasta, jolla Fabio oli kohdellut Anthonya. "Eihän me oikeastaan edes tunneta toisiamme..."  
Fabio virnisti. "Haluaisin oppia tuntemaan sinut paremmin. Se olisi hyvä tapa tutustua, eikö?"  
Purin huultani. Kieltämättä, mutta…  
Fabio vakavoitui. "Et siis sittenkään halua näyttäytyä luihuisen seurassa. Siitäkö tässä on kyse?"  
"Ei. En vain tunne sinua kohtaan mitään... sellaista."  
Äkkiä Fabio seisoi hieman lähempänä kuin mitä olisin suonut. "Sitten mennään ystävinä. Mehän ollaan ystäviä?"  
"Ollaanko?" Astuin askeleen taaksepäin, mutta Fabio seurasi.  
"Ethän sinä yksinkään voi mennä", hän jatkoi madaltaen ääntään. "Se olisi tosi noloa."

Tällä kertaa en perääntynyt. Koko homma haiskahti. Fabio ei kuulunut Kuhnukerhoon, joten oli aika röyhkeää tuppautua seurakseni, aivan kuin kutsu olisikin hänen.

"Totta kai voin mennä yksin", sanoin. "Miksi sinulla sitä paitsi on niin kova hinku Kuhnusarvion juhliin?"  
Fabion ilme synkkeni. Äkkiä Zabini seisoi hänen takanaan ja laski kätensä Fabion olkapäälle.  
"Anna olla", Zabini sanoi. "Sanoinhan, että hukkaat aikaasi. Granger ei saa hankittua seuralaista edes komennuskirouksella."  
Fabio vaikutti olevan kahden vaiheilla. Sitten hänen kasvonsa vääristyivät ivalliseen hymyyn. "Olet oikeassa. Hän on takuulla koko koulun tylsin tyttö."

Katselin kaksikon loittonevia selkiä, ja kurkkuani kuristi. Ehkä Fabio oli oikeassa. Ehkä minä todellakin olin koko koulun tylsin tyttö. Kukaan ei kaivannut seuraani. Ei Ron, ei Anthony eikä edes Neville. Fabiokin oli ollut vain pikkujoulukutsun perässä.

En halunnut mennä pikkujouluihin yksin. Olin valmis menemään ihan kenen kanssa tahansa, ja samassa ihan kuka tahansa käveli ohitseni.

"Hei..." aloitin käheästi. Yskähdin ja kokeilin uudelleen. "Hei Cormac!"


	18. 17. luukku

Avasin kirjaston oven kuin unessa. Olinko todellakin mennyt pyytämään Cormac McLaggenia kanssani Kuhnukerhon pikkujouluihin? Ja ennen kaikkea: oliko se itsekeskeinen raivohullu todellakin suostunut?

Anthony vilkutti minulle erään pöydän takaa. Olin jo ehtinyt unohtaa, että hänellä oli ollut minulle asiaa.  
"Anteeksi, että keskeytin sinut ja poikaystäväsi."  
"Ei hän ole poikaystäväni", mutisin ja istuin alas.

Katselin pöytää, jonka Anthony oli ehtinyt vallata kirjoilla ja pergamenteilla. Korpinkynnen siniruskea huivi oli mytyssä pöydänkulmalla. Tarkemmin ajateltuna kirjastossa ei juuri muita tupahuiveja näkynytkään. Lajitteluhattu oli pitkään harkinnut, olinko minä rohkelikko vai korpinkynsi. Oliko mahdollista, että se oli erehtynyt?

"Olen etsinyt sinua koko päivän", Anthony sanoi. "Tein nimittäin viime yönä viimeisen mittauksen Marsista. Viimeinkin me voidaan yhdistää havainnot!"

Anthonyn innostus oli tarttuvaa. Olisi mahtavaa saada tämä harjoitustyö pois päiväjärjestyksestä. Anthony otti esille tähtikartan, samalla kun etsin oman muistikirjani. Katsoimme tyhjää tähtikarttaa lähes hartaina.  
"Sinä ensin", Anthony sanoi hymyillen.

Merkitsin jokaisen mittauksen huolellisesti kartalle ja jokaisen pisteen viereen kirjoitin päivämäärän. Seuraavaksi Anthony merkitsi omat havaintonsa. Lopuksi hän otti viivottimen ja alkoi yhdistää pisteitä aikajärjestyksessä. Riemuni alkoi muuttua tyrmistykseksi, sillä havainnoissamme oli jotain kummallista. Punainen planeetta eteni ensin kauniisti, mutta näytti sitten riehaantuvan tekemään kuperkeikan keskellä taivaan tähtitarhoja jatkaen taas matkaansa kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunutkaan. Koordinaateissa ei ollut päätä eikä häntää. Jompikumpi oli mennyt mokaamaan.

Hirveintä oli se, että töpeksijä olin todennäköisesti minä itse. Enkö ollut ollut kamalan huolimaton koko syksyn? Enkö ollut kesken havainnoinnin jäänyt tuijottamaan Firenzeä? En ollut pilannut sähläykselläni ainoastaan omaa harjoitustyötäni, vaan myös Anthonyn. Hän ei ollut ansainnut tätä.

Anthony näytti ällistyneeltä. "Oho, mikä kärrynpyörä."  
"Tämä on minun syytäni!" huudahdin. "Mitä professori Sinistra nyt sanoo?"  
"Mikä hätänä?"  
"Harjoitustyö on pilalla!" ulvahdin räpytellen kyyneleitä silmistäni. Kiljumiseni oli jo saanut muutaman uteliaan pään nousemaan. Kohta matami Prilli tulisi takuulla ajamaan meidät ulos kirjastostaan, mutta en jaksanut välittää.  
"Rauhoitu."  
Yllätyksekseni Anthony kiersi käsivartensa ympärilleni. Jäykistyin, mutta painoin sitten märän poskeni ja vuotavan nenäni hänen olkapäälleen.  
"Se on vain yksi harjoitustyö", Anthony sanoi pehmeästi, aivan korvani juuressa. "Tiesitkö, että otat opiskelun paljon vakavammin kuin suurin osa korpinkynsistä."

Rinnastani purkautui itkun- ja naurunsekainen tyrskähdys. Anthony irrotti otteensa ja hymyili.

Kaivoin esille nenäliinan ja niistin nenäni. "Eikö sinua huoleta se, miten tämä vaikuttaa tähtitieteen arvosanaasi?"  
Anthony kohautti olkiaan. "Tämähän on vain yksi harjoitustyö."  
"Niin mutta –"  
"Hermione, kaikki tekevät joskus virheitä. Sinä, minä, professori Sinistra, taikaministeri, jopa rehtori Dumbledore. Ei se ole niin vaarallista."  
Hymyilin epävarmasti. Ehkä Anthony oli oikeassa. Ei se ollut niin vaarallista.  
"Niin. Ei se ole niin vaarallista", toistin kokeeksi, ja oloni tuntui heti paremmalta. Olin mokannut, mutta eihän se ollut niin vaarallista.

"Sitä paitsi havainnoissamme ei ole mitään vikaa", Anthony sanoi. "Luotan täysin molempien kykyyn käyttää sekstanttia."  
Katsoin taas tähtikarttaa. "Mutta eihän planeetta voi yhtäkkiä liikkua takaperin!"  
"Ei se liikukaan. Se vain näyttää siltä."  
Rypistin kulmiani.  
"Anna kun selitän", Anthony jatkoi. "Ajattele, että olemme lentämässä luudilla."  
Huokasin. "En ymmärrä huispauksesta yhtään mitään."  
"Ei tarvitsekaan. Olemme siis lentämässä luudilla, ja sinä ohitat minut. Silloin sinusta katsottuna minä liikun taaksepäin, vaikka todellisuudessa en tietenkään tee niin."

Entä Maa ja Mars?

"Maa liikkuu nopeammin kuin Mars. Niinpä Maa ohittaa Marsin noin joka toinen vuosi, ja silloin Mars näyttää liikkuvan hetkellisesti takaperin. Sitä kutsutaan näennäisesti taannehtivaksi liikkeeksi."

Viimein ymmärsin. Havaintomme olivat sittenkin oikein, olimme vain sattuneet tekemään ne hyvin erityisellä hetkellä. Harjoitustyö oli onnistunut täydellisesti. Olin niin riemuissani, että minun teki mieli halata Anthonya uudelleen. Mutta sitä ennen minun pitäisi selvittää eräs asia.

"Seurusteletteko te Lunan kanssa?"


	19. 18. luukku

Kysymykseni näytti yllättäneen Anthonyn täysin.  
"Lunanko?" hän kysyi ja alkoi pyörittää tähtikarttaa rullalle. "Hän ei ole... ihan minun tyyppiäni."  
"Ai."  
Anthony vietti poikkeuksellisen paljon aikaa jonkun kanssa, joka ei ollut ihan hänen tyyppiään.  
"Hän on tosi kiva, mutta... No, suoraan sanottuna kaikki ne vastakuujutut ovat vähän outoja."  
"Vaikutatte viihtyvän hyvin yhdessä", sanoin enkä kuulostanut lainkaan niin välinpitämättömältä kuin olin yrittänyt. Oikeastaan kuulostin siltä kuin olisin syyttänyt Anthonya jostain vakavasta rikkomuksesta.  
Anthony vakavoitui. "Pikkusiskollani on roiskuhupsu."  
"Roiskuhupsu?"

Mikä se oli? Roiskuhupsu kuulosti ihan joltain Weasleyn Welhowitsien tuotteelta, joka minun pitäisi välittömästi takavarikoida. Pyyhin virneen kasvoiltani, sillä Anthony näytti todella surkealta.

"Se on tosi ikävä ja tarttuva tauti", hän sanoi. "Tina ei ole päässyt kouluun tänä syksynä lainkaan."  
"Sehän on ihan kamalaa."  
Anthony nyökkäsi. Hän poimi pöydältä muistikirjan, joka näytti samalta, jota hän oli näyttänyt Lunalle matami Puddifootin kahvilassa. Kanteen oli kirjoitettu Anthonyn vaappuvalla käsialalla: Tinan läksyt.  
"Onneksi Tinan opettajat ja Luna ovat auttanut minua. Tina on pystynyt tekemään kaikki läksyt kotoa käsin eikä joudu jäämään luokalleen."

Tuijotin muistikirjaa, ja äkkiä minua hävetti valtavasti. Miten olin saattanut ajatella pahaa Lunasta? Hän oli, kuten tavallista, ollut uskomattoman avulias.

"Mutta en voi mennä käymään kotona, etten saa tartuntaa", Anthony jatkoi apeana. "Joudun viettämään talvilomankin koululla."  
"Kamalaa", toistin, mutta en enää aivan täydestä sydämestäni.

Suunnitelmani matkustaa Benidormiin peruuntuivat juuri.


	20. 19. luukku

"Nyt kiireesti Kolmeen luudanvarteen", Ginny sanoi. "Jalkojani särkee ja varpaani ovat aivan jäässä."

Tänään oli viimeinen mahdollisuus vierailla Tylyahossa ennen joulua. Kylän pääaukiolle oli pystytetty joulumarkkinat, ja se pursusi ostoskasseja raahaavia noitia ja velhoja. Kadunkulmassa kuoro lauloi valkeasta joulusta ja rekiajeluista, vaikka lunta ei ollut näkynyt koko syksynä. Olimme vierailleet lähes kaikissa puodeissa, sillä Ginnyllä oli ollut paljon viime hetken hankintoja tehtävänään. Hän oli äitinsä vaatimuksesta joutunut hankkimaan lahjan jopa Fleurille. Kaikkein pisimpään hän oli kuitenkin valinnut Harryn lahjaa.

"Ihan kohta", sanoin. "Haluan käydä vielä Hunajaherttuassa."  
Ginny nauroi. "Yleensä se olet sinä, joka kyllästyy shoppailuun ensin."

Piti paikkansa. Mutta halusin vielä ostaa jotain pientä Anthonylle. Olin ensin ajatellut kirjaa tähtitieteestä, mutta ehkä hänellä oli jo ne kaikki. Olin myös hetken hypistellyt lunaskooppia, mutta todennut sen liian kalliiksi. Suklaarasia oli aina turvallinen vaihtoehto.

"Kenelle etsit lahjaa?" Ginny kysyi, kun puskimme tietämme makeanhimoisten asiakkaiden keskellä.  
"Yhdelle tutulle", sanoin nopeasti.  
Pieni tietävä hymy levisi Ginnyn kasvoille. "Taidanpa tietää kenelle."

Niinpä tietenkin. Ginny oli arvannut, miksi kyselin Anthonysta. Häneltä ei mikään pysynyt kauan salassa.

"Tiedän myös, miksi haluat pitää matalaa profiilia", Ginny jatkoi alentaen ääntään supatukseksi. "Zabinihan on luihuinen!"  
"Blaise Zabini?" kysyin yllättyneenä. Tällä kertaa Ginny oli aivan väärillä jäljillä. "En todellakaan –"  
"Ei Blaise, vaan Fabio, hänen velipuolensa. Näin kyllä, kuinka rakastuneina tuijottelitte toisianne silmiin matami Puddifootin kahvilassa!"  
Tartuin ensimmäiseen löytämääni suklaarasiaan ja sukelsin päättäväisesti ihmismassaan tavoitteenani löytää kassatiski. Toivottavasti Anthony tykkäsi noidankattilakakuista. Ginny puikkelehti perässäni. "Älä huoli. En ole kertonut kellekään. Sitä paitsi… minäkin olen pussaillut luihuisen kanssa."  
"Kenen muka?" Ja missä välissä?  
"En kerro! Hän on idiootti", Ginny sanoi ja virnisti. "Mutta pitihän sitä kerran kokeilla."

Kolmessa luudanvarressa kävi ilmi, ettemme olleet ainoita, jotka olivat lepotauon tarpeessa. Kaikki pöydät olivat täynnä hikoilevia velhoja, kärttyisiä noitia, kiljuvia lapsia ja tietenkin Tylypahkan oppilaita. Nurkat ja pöydänaluset oli tungettu täyteen ostoskasseja, ja karannut leluluuta aiheutti hämmennystä baaritiskillä.

"Tuolta on vapautumassa pöytä", Ginny sanoi. "Mene sinä istumaan, niin minä haen kermakaljat."

Olin tyytyväinen päästessäni istumaan, sillä totta puhuen omiakin jalkojani särki. Viereisestä pöydästä kuului kovaäänistä kikatusta, jonka lähteeksi paljastuivat Parvati, Padma ja Mandy. 

"Oletko varma?" Parvati kysyi.  
Mandy nyökytteli innokkaasti. "Aivan varma."  
"Eikä!" Padma huudahti riemuissaan.  
"Kyllä! Kuhnukerhon pikkujouluihin on tulossa ihan oikea vampyyri!"

Mikä näitä tyttöjä oikein vaivasi? Ensin kentauri, sitten vampyyri ja seuraavaksi varmaan jättiläiskalmari. Mitä vikaa oli ihan tavallisissa pojissa, joilla oli neljä raajaa ja jotka hengittivät? No, he saattoivat kieltämättä olla sietämättömiä öykkäreitä, kuten eräs Cormac. Mielialani laski välittömästi. Jos olisin malttanut edes pienen hetken, olisin voinut pyytää Anthonya, joka olisi jopa saattanut suostua.

Samassa joku rykäisi aivan vieressäni. Pubin vilske oli sellainen, etten ollut huomannut Ronia lainkaan. Vilkaisin baaritiskille, jossa Ginny yhä jonotti. Minua ei huvittanut jutella Ronin kanssa, mutta jos lähtisin, menettäisin pöytämme. Käänsin katseeni pois.

Ron rykäisi uudestaan. "Hermione..."  
"Eikö sinun pitäisi olla matami Puddifootin kahvilassa? Lavvukka varmasti odottaa jo malttamattomana."  
Ron vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle. "Hän... Äh... Halusin jutella kanssasi yhdestä jutusta."  
Hymähdin. Luultavasti Ron tarvitsi apua jonkin koulutehtävän kanssa. Sekä Harryn että Lavenderin taidot olivat kiistattomat mutta kovin rajalliset.  
"Kuulin, että olet viettämässä joulun koululla ja –"  
"Mistä sinä sellaista kuulit?" keskeytin. En ollut puhunut asiasta kenenkään muun kuin Anthonyn kanssa.  
"Kuulinpahan vain", Ron sanoi vilkaisten baaritiskille päin. "Tiedän, että peruit tulosi Kotikoloon minun takiani ja... Tulisitko meille jouluksi? Ginnystä se olisi mahtavaa. Ja... niin minustakin. Minusta olisi tosi mahtavaa, jos tulisit."  
"Olet kuulemma kutsunut myös Lavenderin."  
Ronin silmät laajenivat, ja hän näytti perin juurin kauhistuneelta. "No, hän kyllä yritti kutsua itse itsensä, mutta..."

Samassa Ginny palasi kolmen kermakaljan kanssa. Hän katsoi odottavasti vuoroin minua ja korviaan myöten punastunutta veljeään. Minua hymyilytti. En tiennyt, mistä Ginny oli saanut vihiä joulusuunnitelmistani, mutta hänen oli täytynyt järjestää tämä. Joskus kadehdin ystäväni oveluutta. Hän tiesi aivan hyvin, ettei saisi päätäni kääntymään. Siihen vaadittaisiin Ron.

"Olen tosi iloinen, että kutsuitte minut", sanoin.  
Ginny puhkesi hymyyn, ja Ronkin nosti katseensa toiveikkaana.  
"Mutta", jatkoin ennen kuin kumpikaan ehti sanoa mitään, "tänä jouluna minulla on muita suunnitelmia."


	21. 20. luukku

"...sitä paitsi Tiberius-eno sanoo aina, että..."

En saisi koskaan tietää, mitä Tiberius-eno tällä kertaa sanoi, sillä suljin korvani. Itse asiassa olin onnistunut sivuuttamaan suurimman osan Cormacin jaarituksista. Hänelle riitti, että välillä ynähdin, eikä sekään ehkä ollut välttämätöntä.

Päivä, jota olin pelännyt, oli koittanut. Kahdeskymmenes joulukuuta. Kuhnukerhon pikkujoulut. Juhlat olivat tuskin alkaneet, ja kaduin jo syvästi, että olin kutsunut Cormacin. Hän ei puhunut mistään muusta kuin itsestään.

"...Gwenog Jones tulossa?" Cormac sanoi. "Meillä oli viimeksi..."

Suljin taas korvani. Olin juuri huomannut Fabion, joka näytti juttelevan innokkaasti hyväntuulisen Kuhnusarvion kanssa. Fabio oli sittenkin onnistunut luikertelemaan jonkun hyväuskoisen tytön seuralaiseksi. Hänen uhrinsa ei ollut kaukana: Melinda seisoi hänen vieressään perin tylsistyneen näköisenä, kädet puuskassa ja kengänkärkiään tuijotellen. Minun kävi häntä sääliksi, vaikka olinkin tyytyväinen, että Anthony oli viime hetkellä pelastanut minut hänen kohtaloltaan. Cormac saattoi oli kamala, mutta ainakaan hän ei teeskennellyt mitään muuta eikä yrittänyt käyttää minua astinlautanaan parempiin piireihin.

Käänsin katseeni pois ja huomasin katselevani laihaa ja huonoryhtistä hahmoa, joka huonosti istuvine tummine kaapuineen muistutti aivan ylisuurta lepakkoa. Oliko professori Kalkaroskin ollut Kuhnukerhon jäsen? Tuore pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen opettajamme oli varmasti ollut lahjakas oppilas, mutta ajatus nuoresta Kalkaroksesta keskustelemassa kohteliaasti Kuhnusarvion illallispöydän ääressä tuntui absurdilta.

Ota toki lisää vanukasta, Kuhnusarvio tarjosi mielessäni nuorelle Kalkarokselle. Mikä Kalkaroksen etunimi edes oli? Severus. Ei tarvitse kursailla, Severus. Ota toki lisää retiisi-ruusukaalivanukasta. Muistathan tuoda jonkun mielenkiintoisen seuralaisen pikkujouluihini, Severus! Hymy alkoi hiipiä huulilleni, mutta hävisi, kun huomasin Kalkaroksen tuijottavan minua kulmiensa alta. Käänsin katseeni heti Cormaciin, jonka suu kävi yhä taukoamatta. Harry oli maininnut, että Kalkaros oli erityisen taitava lukilitiksessä. Hän oli varmasti myös riittävän häijy vähentääkseen tupapisteitä pelkistä vääristä ajatuksista.

"...ja muutenkin hän tietää yllättävän paljon huispauksesta", Cormac sanoi. "Naiseksi."  
"Mitä?" älähdin, mutta Cormac ei kuullut.  
"Kappas, mistelinoksa."  
Cormac tarttui ilman erityisempiä valmisteluja käsivarteeni. Äkkiä hänen punakka naamansa oli aivan edessäni ja kävi ilmeiseksi, että hän oli äskettäin nauttinut raakaa sipulia.


	22. 21. luukku

"Miksi pitää olla niin kylmää ja pimeää", puuskahdin ja kiedoin viitan tiukemmin ympärilleni. Tähtitornin täytyi olla Tylypahkan hyytävin paikka.  
"Kyllähän sinä sen tiedät", Anthony vastasi. "Siksi, koska Maa kiertää Aurinkoa kallellaan."

Hymähdin huvittuneena. Tosiaan, kyllähän minä sen tiesin. Tuolla pienellä kallistumisella on valtava vaikutus: ilman sitä päivät olisivat melko samankaltaisia, ja eläisimme jonkinlaista ikuista kevättä tai syksyä. Kesää ei voi olla ilman talvea eikä talvea ilman kesää. Molemmat ovat vain saman kolikon kaksi puolta.

Lukukausi oli päättynyt ja joululoma alkanut. Läksyjä ei enää ollut, ja harjoitustyötkin oli palautettu. Havaintomme Marsin näennäisesti taannehtivasta liikkeestä oli saanut Upean, ja sen kunniaksi minä ja Anthony olimme kiivenneet tähtitorniin tervehtimään punaista planeettaa. Vaikka olin aamulla joutunut hyvästelemään Ginnyn ja Harryn, tiesin, että tästä tulisi hyvä joulu.

"Miksi sinä muuten olet vielä koululla?" Anthony kysyi.  
Hyvä kysymys. Totuus oli, että olisin voinut viettää joulun muuallakin. Olin lopulta päättänyt jäädä Tylypahkaan Anthonyn takia.  
Kohautin olkiani. "Pitkä juttu."

"Tänä yönä on hyvä katsella tähtiä", sanoin vaihtaakseni puheenaihetta. "On vuoden pisin yö."  
Anthony nyökkäsi. "Paitsi jos satut asumaan eteläisellä pallonpuoliskolla. Siellä on kaikki toisin. Siellä on nyt vuoden pisin päivä, Aurinko paistaa keskipäivällä pohjoisesta ja Kuukin on nurin niskoin."

Hymyilin. Anthony tiesi niin paljon kaikkea mielenkiintoista. Voisin kuunnella häntä loputtomiin. Oli mukavaa, etten minä ollut aina se, joka päätyi valistamaan muita. 

"Minun pitäisi vähentää sinulta tupapisteitä", sanoin.  
"Niinkö?"  
"Nythän on joululoma, eikä edes S.U.P.E.R.-kurssilaisilla ole oikeutta oleskella tähtitornissa."  
Anthony virnisti. "Paraskin puhuja. Harmi vain, etteivät valvojaoppilaat voi vähentää pisteitä toisiltaan. Olisipa Voro riemuissaan, jos saisi lisätä molempien nimet siihen viheliäiseen jälki-istuntovihkoseensa!"  
"Minun nimeni on siellä jo."  
Anthony näytti yllättyneeltä. "Oletko sinä muka ollut joskus jälki-istunnossa?"  
Nyökkäsin ja salaa tunsin itseni hieman ylpeäksi. "Se tapahtui ensimmäisellä luokalla. Hagrid oli hankkinut salaa lohikäärmeenpoikasen, ja autoin Harryn ja Ronin kanssa häntä löytämään sille uuden kodin. Jäimme kiinni, kun yritimme siirtää sen salaa tähtitorniin."  
Anthony nauroi. "Olet paljon hurjempi tyttö kuin mitä päällepäin näyttää. Saitteko kunnon läksytyksen?"  
"Tavallaan."

Olimme joutuneet kiellettyyn metsään, jossa Harry oli kohdannut professori Oraven tai oikeastaan Voldemortin, joka oli ollut juomassa yksisarvisen verta. Ellei Firenze olisi sattunut paikalle, Harrylle olisi käynyt huonosti. Se oli ollut jännittävä seikkailu, mutta voisin kertoa siitä Anthonylle jokin toinen kerta. Meillä olisi paljon aikaa tehdä kaikenlaista joululomalla. Nyt halusin kysyä kysymyksen, johon olin halunnut saada vastauksen jo pitkään. 

"Mitä ajattelit tehdä valmistuttuasi?"

Anthonyn kasvot kirkastuivat. "Kaikki on niin mielenkiintoista. Mutta kaikkein mielenkiintoisinta on tähdet ja avaruus."  
"Haluatko opettajaksi?"  
Anthony naurahti. "En ainakaan teini-ikäisten opettajaksi. Olisin mieluummin tutkija. Greenwichissä on tietenkin perinteinen taikaobservatorio, mutta kuulin äidiltäni, että sen jästisyntyinen johtaja savustettiin juuri ulos virastaan, vaikka hän on todella pätevä."  
"Törkeää."  
"Niinpä. On sietämätöntä, että politikointi vaikuttaa tieteen tekemiseen. Mieluummin lähden ulkomaille kuin jään katselemaan, mitä typerää Tiedät-kai-kenen kannattajat saavat seuraavaksi päähänsä."  
"Hmm." Ajatus Anthonyn lähdöstä ei miellyttänyt minua lainkaan.  
"Ehkä Chileen", Anthony jatkoi. "Siellä on hieno observatorio. Ja kaikkein mielenkiintoisimmat kohteet näkyvät joka tapauksessa eteläiseltä pallonpuoliskolta. Sieltä näkyy esimerkiksi kolme taivaan kirkkainta tähteä: Sirius, Canopus ja Alfa Centauri. Ja kunpa voisin joskus nähdä Etelän ristin..."

Anthony vaikeni ja katsoi kaukaisuuteen. Äkkiä Britannia tuntui aika kolkolta ja takapajuiselta paikalta. Vaikka maailma oli täynnä jännittäviä mahdollisuuksia, en ollut koskaan käynyt Ranskaa kauempana. Mutta...

"Et voi vain lähteä", sanoin.  
Anthony kääntyi katsomaan minua yllättyneenä.  
"Et voi lähteä pakoon Tiedät-kai-ketä! Se olisi luovuttamista. Silloin annat hänen ja hänenkaltaistensa voittaa!"  
Hetkeen Anthony ei sanonut mitään. Sitten hänen kasvonsa sulivat hymyyn. "Noin puhuu oikea rohkelikko."

Anthonyn hymyilevät huulet näyttivät hyvin houkuttelevilta. Muistin taas, etten ollut pussaillut kenenkään kanssa Viktorin jälkeen. Muistaakseni se oli kuitenkin ollut aika mukavaa. Oikeastaan se oli ollut... tosi mukavaa.

"Mitä?" Anthony kysyi.  
"Mitä?" minäkin kysyin.  
"Näytit vain siltä, kuin olisit miettinyt jotain mielenkiintoista."  
"Sitä vain, että täällä on tosi kylmä", keksin äkkiä, vaikka poskiani oli alkanut kuumottaa. Kuten tavallista, olin surkea valehtelemaan.  
"Lainaa tätä."  
Ennen kuin ehdin sanoa mitään, Anthony oli riisunut viittansa ja kietonut sen omani päälle. Tarrasin kiinni hänen viittaansa. Anthonyn olisi pärjättävä pelkällä villapaidalla ja kaulaliinalla, sillä en aikonut luovuttaa kallisarvoista aarrettani heti takaisin.  
"Tiedätkö, mikä auttaa, kun oikein viluttaa?" Anthony kysyi.  
Totta kai tiesin. Vaikkapa pussailu.  
"No mikä?"  
"Vaahtokylpy!"

Samassa jostain kuului korviasärkevää kirskuntaa. Katsoin epävarmana ympärilleni, mutta en nähnyt ketään. Oliko Voro viimein saanut meidät kiikkiin?

"Se on vain Verinen paroni", Anthony kuiskasi. "Häivytään ennen kuin se huomaa meidät."  
Tartuin hänen ojennettuun käteensä, ja juoksimme nauraen portaat alas asti.


	23. 22. luukku

Aamulla heräsin outoon hiljaisuuteen. Tyttöjen makuusalissa ei ollut ketään. Sängyt oli pedattu, ja vaatteet, joita yleensä lojui hujan hajan, oli siistitty kaappeihin. Meni hetki ennen kuin muistin, että oli joululoma. Kaikki muut olivat lähteneet kotiin.

Myös koulun käytävät olivat autiot. Matkalla suureen saliin en nähnyt ketään.  
"Fala-lala-laa-la-lal-lal-laa!" joku kajautti aivan vieressäni.  
Hypähdin ilmaan säikähdyksestä. Kuka se oli? Lopulta löysin syyllisen: joku oli lumonnut käytävällä seisovan haarniskan laulamaan joululauluja pahaa-aavistamattomille ohikulkijoille.

Valtavat joulukuuset ja pöytiä koristavat havunoksat levittivät suureen saliin pihkaista tuoksua. Rohkelikkopöydässä istui vain muutama nuorempi oppilas, joita en tuntenut. Kaadoin itselleni teetä ja kiedoin sormeni lämpimän mukin ympärille. Samassa huomasin ovensuussa Anthonyn ja vilkutin hänelle.

Anthony lähestyi rohkelikkopöytää apean näköisenä.  
"Saako tähän istua?" hän kysyi. "Kaikki minun vuosikurssini korpinkynnet ovat lähteneet kotiin."  
"Sama juttu. Seura kelpaisi."

Anthony istuutui minua vastapäätä. Hän huokaisi, voiteli paahtoleivän ja haukkasi sitä haluttoman näköisenä. Voi raukkaa. Hänellä oli varmasti ikävä perhettään.

"Ovatko kaikki perheessäsi korpinkynsiä?" kysyin.  
"Joo", Anthony sanoi hymyillen ensimmäistä kertaa. "Mutta Tina sopisi kyllä paremmin Puuskupuhiin. Onko sinulla muuten siskoja tai veljiä?"  
Pudistin päätäni. Välillä oli kurjaa olla ainut lapsi.

Oli postin aika. Vain yksi pöllö liihotti paikalle, ja se pudotti eteeni Päivän Profeetan.  
"Saisinko minäkin vilkaista?" Anthony kysyi nyökäten kohti sanomalehteä.  
"Totta kai."  
Ojensin sanomalehden etuosan Anthonylle. Minulle jäi vain urheilusivut, viihde ja horoskoopit, joten luin huvikseni, mitä neitsyille oli tänään luvassa.

> _Eräs henkilö on ollut mielessäsi jo pitkään, mutta tänään kärsivällisyytesi palkitaan. Älä enää epäröi, vaan tartu tilaisuuteesi._

Vilkaisin vaivihkaa Anthonya, jonka vaaleat hiukset näyttivät olevan vielä hieman sekaisin yön jäljiltä. Hän oli keskittynyt lukemaan uutisia niin tiiviisti, että hänen otsalleen oli ilmestynyt söpö ruttu. Oli todellakin aika tarttua tilaisuuteeni. Kaivoin joulupaperiin käärityn suklaarasian laukustani ja asetin sen pöydälle.

"Minulla on sinulle jotain", henkäisin.  
Anthony nosti katseensa sanomalehdestä ja jäi tuijottamaan pakettia hämmentyneenä, aivan kuin näkisi joululahjan ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään.  
"Se on joululahja", tarkensin. "Hyvää joulua, Anthony!"  
Anthony selvitti kurkkuaan. "Hyvin ystävällistä, Hermione, mutta en vietä joulua."  
Oli minun vuoroni hämmentyä. "Ai?"  
"Etkö tiennyt, että olen juutalainen?"

Halusin vajota maan alle. Näinkö huonosti tunsin ihastukseni kohteen? Ja miten ihmeessä olin vain olettanut, että kaikki juhlivat joulua.

"Anteeksi kamalasti", mutisin. "Olin tosi ajattelematon."  
Tartuin lahjaan tunkeakseni sen takaisin laukkuuni, mutta myös Anthony oli tarttunut pakettiin. Kumpikaan ei suostunut päästämään irti.  
"Ei se mitään", Anthony sanoi hymyillen. "Sovitaan, että se on lahja muuten vain. Kiitos paljon."  
Anthony oli todella uskomaton.

Samassa pikkuruinen pöllö laskeutui Anthonyn eteen. Anthony irrotti sen jalkaan kiinnitetyn viestin ja alkoi lukea.  
"Arvaa mitä? " hän sanoi eikä näyttänyt enää lainkaan apealta. Hän näytti siltä kuin pysyisi vain vaivoin housuissaan. "Tina on parantunut!"  
Teekuppi jähmettyi huulilleni.  
"Pääsen kotiin!"  
Nielaisin teetä väärään kurkkuun ja aloin yskiä.  
"Sehän on hienoa", sain lopulta kähistyä.  
Anthony oli ponnahtanut pystyyn. "Menen heti pakkaamaan."

Ehdittyään suuren salin ovelle Anthony kuitenkin kääntyi ja kiirehti takaisin. "Anteeksi, Hermione. Minähän unohdin toivottaa sinulle hyvää lomaa!"  
Hän kumartui ja rutisti minua lujasti.  
"Kiitos, samoin", sopersin tietämättä minne käteni asettelisin.  
"Olen tosi iloinen, että me ollaan tutustuttu paremmin tänä syksynä."  
"Niin... niin minäkin."  
Anthony perääntyi ja hymyili minulle. "Olet mahtava tyyppi. Olet minulle kuin toinen sisko!"

Sitten olin yksin. Vain levälleen jäänyt sanomalehti, puoliksi syöty paahtoleipä ja avaamaton joululahja todistivat, että Anthony oli koskaan ollut paikalla.


	24. 23. luukku

Tylypahkan jouluateria syötiin yhteisessä pöydässä. Oppilas tai opettaja, rohkelikko tai luihuinen – kaikkia meitä yhdisti yksi asia. Kellään ei ollut muutakaan paikkaa viettää jouluaan. Suurin osa opettajista oli lähtenyt kotiin. Hassua kyllä, heilläkin oli perhe. Oppilaista en tuntenut ketään. Yritin olla tuijottamatta professori Dumbledoren oikeaa kättä hänen kaataessaan itselleen lisää glögiä. Kuihtunut, musta käsi puistatti minua. Dumbledoren päässä keikkuva tonttulakki ei huijannut ketään: rehtori näytti vanhalta ja väsyneeltä.

Oikeastaan en ollut edes nälkäinen. Silti olin täyttänyt lautaseni kerta toisensa jälkeen kalkkunalla, karpalokastikkeella, punaviinimarjahyytelöllä, ruusukaaleilla ja paistetuilla perunoilla. Ja kun en jaksanut enää yhtään enempää, oli jälkiruuan vuoro. Jouluvanukasta, torttuja, pipareita... Kun tyhjensin viimeisen lasillisen munatotia ja nousin pöydästä, pelkäsin halkeavani.

Matkalla rohkelikkotorniin kohtasin ainoastaan aaveita.  
"Fala-lala-laa-la-lal-lal-laa!"  
"Pää kiinni", kivahdin lumotulle haarniskalle.

Oleskeluhuone oli autio. Kerrankin sain valita minkä tahansa nojatuolin. Käperryin nojatuoliin ja kaivoin laukustani historiallisen romaanin, jonka äiti oli lähettänyt joululahjaksi. Laukussani oli vielä yksi avaamaton paketti, Anthonyn lahja. Anthony tuskin kaipasi sitä, joten avasin kääreen ja maistoin noidankattilakakkua. Ärhäkkä aromi sai minut irvistämään. En erityisesti välittänyt tuliviskillä terästetyistä makeisista. Lukiessa noidankattilakakut hävisivät silti kuin varkain, ja minulle alkoi tulla huono olo.

Vilkaisin ulos ikkunasta ja näin, että ulkona leijaili lunta. Joulusta tulisi ehkä sittenkin valkoinen. Pamautin kirjan kiinni.

Pukeuduin lämpimästi ja onnistuin hiipimään linnan pihalle ilman, että yksikään laulava haarniska huomasi minua. Katselin lumen valtaamaa pihamaata ja ajattelin äitiä ja isää, jotka nauttivat toistensa seurasta Espanjan leudossa talvessa. Ajattelin Harrya, Ginnya ja Ronia, jotka herkuttelivat parhaillaan Mollyn täpötäydessä joulupöydässä. Ajattelin Anthonya, joka sai pitkästä aikaa nähdä sisarensa. Kukaan heistä ei takuulla kaivannut minua juuri nyt.

Minut oli kutsuttu Kotikoloon useampaan otteeseen, mutta olin kieltäytynyt kerta toisensa jälkeen. Olisin voinut kertoa vanhemmilleni, että olin tulossa jouluksi kotiin, tai olisin voinut matkustaa heidän luokseen Benidormiin. Sen sijaan olin päättänyt jäädä koululle Anthonyn seuraksi. Ehkä oli lopulta parasta, että hän oli lähtenyt. Jos hän olisi jäänyt, olisin ennemmin tai myöhemmin päätynyt tunnustamaan tunteeni jollekulle, joka ei ollut kiinnostunut minusta. Kun Anthony palaisi, olisin ehtinyt ryhdistäytyä, eikä hän saisi koskaan tietää, että olin tuntenut häntä kohtaan jotain muutakin kuin sisarellista kiintymystä.

Olin kävellyt ajatuksiini uppoutuneena ja päätynyt lammen rantaan. Kuihtuneet kaislat törröttivät liikkumatta. Ranta oli riitteessä, ja veden pinta otti lumihiutaleet vastaan tummana ja tyynenä. Huokaisin. Olin todella kuvitellut pääseväni tänä jouluna pussailemaan.

Samassa kuulin lumen narskahtelua. Lumisateen läpi erotin hahmon, joka asteli pääportilta kohti linnaa. Kuka mahtoi olla liikkeellä tähän aikaan? Hahmo lähestyi ja viimein tunnistin sen professori Kalkarokseksi.

Lumi kerääntyi Kalkaroksen hartioille, kun hän harppoi eteenpäin selkä köyryssä ja kädet puuskassa. Yksinäisessä kulkijassa oli jotain koskettavaa, ja äkkiä tuntui kuin joku olisi kääntänyt aikaa kaksikymmentä vuotta taaksepäin. Kalkaros ei ollut aina ollut katkera mies. Hän oli joskus ollut nuori Severus, joka oli taivaltanut Tylypahkan mailla. Ja taivallettuaan tarpeeksi monta vuotta hänellä ei enää ollut muutakaan paikkaa viettää jouluaan. Ja jotenkin minä olin päätynyt aivan yhtä yksin. Ajatus sai silmäni kirvelemään, ja kuuma kyynel vierähti poskelleni.

Jostain mieleni sopukoista pyrki esiin outo päähänpisto. Jos halusin pussailla jonkun kanssa vielä tänä jouluna, vaihtoehtoni olivat käymässä todella vähiin... Vilkaisin professori Kalkarosta uudelleen enkä voinut olla tirskahtamatta.

Kalkaroksen pää nytkähti salamannopeasti suuntaani ja katseemme kohtasivat. Painoin katseeni kiireesti maahan. Hetken oli aivan hiljaista, ja rohkenin tuskin hengittää. Sitten kuulin, kuinka narskahtelevat askeleet jatkoivat matkaansa. Vasta kun ne olivat vaimenneet täysin, uskalsin taas rentoutua.

Samassa jähmetyin uudelleen. Joku seisoi aivan selkäni takana.


	25. 24. luukku

Käännyin hitaasti ympäri ja näin edessäni miehen alastoman rintakehän. Kohottaessani katseeni kohtasin vaaleiden hiusten kehystämät, kauniit kasvot ja vilkaistessani maahan näin lumiset kaviot.

"Sinun nimesi on Hermione", Firenze sanoi lävistäen minut kirkkaansinisillä silmillään.

Pyyhkäisin silmäkulmani kuiviksi ja nyökkäsin. Yllättävää, että Firenze edes tiesi nimeni. Olimme oikeastaan tavanneet vain kerran, vuosia sitten, kun olin ollut suorittamassa ainokaista jälki-istuntoani kielletyssä metsässä. Firenzen paljas iho höyrysi viileässä ilmassa. Parvati ja muut tytöt olivat oikeassa: Firenze oli todella komea ja ainakin puolet hänestä oli ilkialasti. Kiusallinen ajatus sai minut kääntämään katseeni takaisin veteen katoaviin lumihiutaleisiin.

"Et ole laumasi kanssa", Firenze sanoi. "Kun minä olen allapäin, katselen taivaalle, en maahan."

Purin huultani. Firenzellä, jos kenellä, oli syytä olla allapäin. Hän oli vihastuttanut laumansa ottaessaan vastaan työn ennustuksen opettajana. Hänet oli karkotettu, ja hänen yksinäisyytensä, toisin kuin omani, ei päättyisi joululoman myötä. Kohotin katseeni, mutta taivas oli pilvinen. Vain kapea kaistale paljasti mustan avaruuden ja siellä loistavan Marsin. Kenties Firenzen neuvo silti tepsi, sillä aloin hymyillä.

"Mars on tänä yönä kirkas", sanoin. Jotain tuollaistahan kentaureilla oli tapana sanoa.  
Mutta se oli virhe. Firenze näytti äkkiä ärtyneeltä.  
"Pilkkaatko minua, ihmislapsi?"  
Firenzen tuimat kasvot saivat minut värähtämään. Kentaurit olivat arvaamattomia olentoja, joiden suututtaminen saattoi olla jopa hengenvaarallista.  
"En pilkkaa", sanoin. "Sitä paitsi en ole mikään lapsi. Olen täysi-ikäinen." Ehkä vain kuvittelin, mutta Firenze vaikutti huvittuneelta. Kuinka vanha hän itse oli? Kentaureista oli vaikea sanoa, mutta mielestäni Firenze näytti nuoremmalta kuin moni muu laumassaan. "Tarkoitin vain, että Maa on nyt kutakuinkin Auringon ja Marsin välissä. Mars on siis poikkeuksellisen lähellä ja siksi hyvin kirkas. Lisäksi taivaalla on nyt… täysi-Mars."

Olin ylpeä oivalluksestani. Planeetat eivät tuottaneet omaa valoa, joten niillä täytyi olla samanlaiset vaiheet kuin Kuullakin.

Kaunis hymy kirkasti Firenzen kasvot. "Oletko kiinnostunut taivaallisista valoista?"  
Nyökkäsin.  
"Haluan näyttää sinulle jotakin", Firenze sanoi ja teki samassa jotain täysin odottamatonta. Hän polvistui lumeen.

Minut valtasi lähes vastustamaton halu silittää Firenzen kullanhohtoista karvaa. Mutta hän ei ollut mikään lemmikkiponi. Firenze kääntyi katsomaan minua kärsimättömänä, mutta epäröin yhä. Sallisiko hän minun todella ratsastaa itsellään? 

Vaikka en ollut koskaan ollut mikään hevostyttö, olin kuitenkin ratsastanut hevoskotkalla ja jopa thestraalilla. Kentauri ei voinut olla sen hankalampi tapaus. Nousin Firenzen selkään ja mietin hetken, mihin asettaa käteni. Lopulta otin kiinni hänen ihmiskyljistään. Kun Firenze alkoi nousta, horjahdin ja otin lujemman otteen. Toivottavasti hän ei kudinnut helposti.

Kun Firenze alkoi astella rauhallista tahtia kiellettyyn metsään päin, käännyin katsomaan Tylypahkan linnaa. Jos joku tähtitornissa kohdistaisi kaikkarin linnan maille juuri nyt, hän yllättyisi näkemästään. Samassa horjahdin, sillä Firenze oli huomaamatta kiristänyt tahtia.  
"Vähän hitaammin", pyysin.  
Firenze nauroi ja karkasi äkkiä laukkaan. "Pidä lujemmin kiinni!"  
Minun ei auttanut muu kuin kiertää käsivarteni hänen rintakehänsä ympärille. Rytmikkäästi kumisevat kaviot pöllyttivät lunta samalla kun Firenzen karheat hiukset löivät vasten kasvojani. Vauhti sai vatsani muljahtamaan, mutta en voinut olla liittymättä Firenzen riemuun. Jouluruokien aiheuttama turtumus oli tiessään, ja tunsin olevani elossa.

Kielletty metsä vilisi vieressämme, mutta pysyimme koko ajan sen reunalla. Firenze ei luultavasti uskaltanut poiketa metsään, etenkään ihminen selässään. Lopulta Firenze vaikutti laukanneen itsensä väsyksiin. Hänen kylkensä kohoilivat huohotuksen tahdissa ja hän hidasti vauhtia.

Viimein Firenze pysähtyi ja polvistui uudestaan. Hypähdin maahan ja mietin mitä sanoa. Kiitos kyydistä? Se tuntui sopimattomalta, joten pysyin vaiti. Lumisade oli tauonnut, ja kaikkialla oli pimeää ja hiljaista. Missä me oikein olimme? Edessä siinsi jonkinlainen rakennelma, joka näytti muodostuvan valtavista, sisäkkäisiin kehiin asetelluista kivipaasista. Uloimmat paadet olivat ainakin nelimetrisiä ja jotkin sisemmistä kivistä vielä kaksin verroin korkeampia. Firenzen lähestyessä rakennelmaa seurasin häntä oudon kunnioituksen vallassa.

"Tämä on kivikehä", sanoin ihmeissäni.  
Samanlaisia oli muuallakin Britanniassa. Niiden tarkoitusta ei tarkkaan tiedetty, mutta muinaisten ihmisten arveltiin seuranneen niiden avulla tähtitaivaan ilmiöitä. Kaikki tunnetut kivikehät olivat raunioituneet jo kauan sitten, mutta tämä oli kuin uusi. Jylhät paadet seisoivat suorassa, niiden sivut olivat sileät ja kulmat terävät. Tylypahkan maille kätkeytyi paljon salaisuuksia, mutta tämän täytyi olla niistä vaikuttavin.

Firenze asteli paasien muodostamasta portista kehän sisälle, mutta jokin sai minut seisahtumaan aloilleni. Katsellessani hänen kavioidensa jälkiä koskemattomassa lumessa minusta tuntui, että olin paikalla luvatta. Olin ehkä ainut ihminen, joka oli saanut nähdä tämän upean paikan.

Firenze pysähtyi kehän keskipisteeseen ja kääntyi.  
"Tule", hän sanoi, ja viimein rohkenin seurata. "Laumani on rakentanut tämän kehän tarkkaillakseen taivaallisia valoja. Talvipäivänseisauksena Aurinko laskee siten, että sen viimeiset säteet osuvat noiden paasien raosta."  
"Luulin, että kivikehät liittyvät jotenkin keskikesän juhlintaan."  
"Käänny ympäri."  
Käännyin hämmentyneenä katsomaan vastakkaiseen suuntaan.  
"Kesäpäivänseisauksena Aurinko nousee täsmälleen vastakkaisesta suunnasta kuin minne se talvipäivänseisauksena laskee. Laumani kerääntyy tänne todistamaan molempia merkittäviä hetkiä. Meille vuosi vaihtuu keskitalvella."

Talvipäivänseisauksesta oli vain muutama päivä, ja kaikki kielletyn metsän kentaurit olivat olleet täällä. Kaikki paitsi Firenze, joka pystyi vierailemaan laumansa pyhätössä vain salaa. Tämän täytyi olla se paikka, jonne hänellä oli tapana laukata tähtikirkkaina öinä.

"Hyvää uutta vuotta sitten", sanoin hymyillen, mutta sanoillani ei ollut toivottua vaikutusta. Firenzen ilme synkkeni. "Anteeksi. Sanoinko jotain tyhmää?"  
Firenze polvistui eteeni. Oliko jo aika lähteä takaisin? Mutta hän ojensikin kätensä ja kosketti poskeani. Hänen kätensä oli lämmin ja katseensa tutkimaton.  
"Tästä vuodesta ei tule hyvä kellekään, Hermione", hän sanoi. "Vanhempi menettää lapsen, lapsi vanhemman. Sisko menettää veljen, veli sisaren. Ystävät ja rakastavaiset menettävät toisensa."

Firenzen sanat kylmäsivät sisintäni ja saivat minut ajattelemaan vanhempiani ja ystäviäni, jotka olivat kaikki kaukana. Äkkiä yö tuntui kovin pimeältä.

"Miten minun käy?" kysyin. En tiennyt uskoinko kentaurien ennustuksiin, mutta kysymys vain lipsahti huuliltani.  
Firenze laski kätensä ja suuntasi katseensa taivaalle. Pilvet olivat hajaantuneet ja paljastaneet tähdet. "Et epäröi tehdä vaikeita valintoja. Olethan todellinen rohkelikko, syntynyt leijonan merkissä."  
Firenze tiesi paljon kaikenlaista, mutta tällä kertaa hän oli erehtynyt.  
"Itse asiassa olen... neitsyt."  
Firenze korskahti. "Niin professori Punurmio haluaa sinun uskovan."  
"En ymmärrä", sanoin. Kaikista Firenzen sanomisista tämä oli kummallisin. Mitä hän oikein tarkoitti?  
"Professori Punurmio opettaa, että Aurinko siirtyy talvipäivänseisauksena Jousimiehen tähdistöstä Kauriiseen. Mutta jos katsot taivaalle, huomaat Auringon viipyvän Jousimiehessä vielä pitkään. Hänenkaltaisensa tuijottavat itsepäisesti kirjojaan ja unohtavat, ettei tähtitaivas ole pysyväinen."

Äkkiä muistin taas Anthonyn. Yritin häätää hänet mielestäni, mutta Anthony ei antanut periksi. Tiesitkö, ettei Pohjantähti ole aina sijainnut taivaannavassa, hän kysyi. Maa huojuu kuin hyrrä. Sitä kutsutaan prekessioksi. Samassa Lavender sysäsi Anthonyn syrjään. Mars on kaloissa, Lavender intti. Nykyinen eläinrata on tunnettu jo yli kolmetuhatta vuotta! Jo muinaiset babylonialaiset...

Tietenkin. Länsimaiset horoskooppimerkit oli kehitetty muinaisessa Babyloniassa aikana, jolloin eläinradan merkit olivat vastanneet todellisia tähdistöjä. Mutta siitä oli yli kolmetuhatta vuotta. Prekessio oli siirtänyt tähdistöjä, eivätkä ne enää vastanneet vuodenaikoja. Kun efemeridi väitti Marsin sijaitsevan Kaloissa, planeetta olikin, kuten olin omin silmin todennut, Vesimiehessä. Ja kun minä synnyin, Aurinko ei suinkaan ollut ollut Neitsyessä, kuten Päivän Profeetta väitti, vaan Leijonassa. Itse asiassa kaikki horoskooppimerkit olivat yhden pykälän väärässä, ja vuosi vuodelta virhe vain kasvoi.

"Mitä vaikeita valintoja?" kysyin Firenzeltä. "Kuinka tiedän valita oikein?"  
"Ei ole vain yhtä tulevaisuutta", hän vastasi. "Älä anna muiden valita tulevaisuuttasi puolestasi."  
Huokaisin. Mitä tuo nyt sitten tarkoitti?  
"On aika palata takaisin, Hermione."  
Loin haikean silmäyksen kivikehään. En ehkä näkisi sitä enää koskaan.  
"Et saa paljastaa tämän paikan olemassaoloa kellekään."  
Nyökkäsin. "Mutta miksi toit minut tänne?"  
Firenze kosketti taas poskeani.  
"Tähdetkin loistavat kirkkaimmin yhdessä", hän sanoi ja antoi sormensa liukua kevyesti huulilleni. Hänen katseensa vaikutti kysyvän lupaani.

"Mutta sinä olet..." aloitin ja jäin miettimään, mikä minua oikeastaan vaivasi, "...opettaja."  
Firenze hymähti. "En ole sinun opettajasi."  
Se oli totta. En tulisi koskaan opiskelemaan ennustusta.

Kun Firenze painoi huulensa huulilleni, jokin lämmin läikähti sisälläni. Pussailu tuntui vielä kivemmalta kuin olin muistanutkaan.


	26. Epilogi

Anthony tuijotti edessään olevaa pergamenttia sydän pamppaillen. Pergamentti oli tyhjä, mutta alareunassa luki pikkuruisin kirjaimin: Taikaministeriön hyväksymä ja lunttaukselta suojattu. S.U.P.E.R.-kokeissa mitään ei jätetty sattuman varaan.

Rauhoitu, Anthony neuvoi itseään ja henkäisi syvään. Hänellä ei ollut mitään hätää. Hänhän osasi tähtitieteen oppikirjat ulkoa alusta loppuun ja lopusta alkuun. Luultavasti kokeessa kysyttäisiin jotain Marsista. Anthony oli käynyt läpi vanhoja koekysymyksiä: Marsista kysyttiin joka vuosi.

Anthony hymyili muistaessaan harjoitustyön, jonka hän oli tehnyt edellisenä vuonna yhdessä Hermionen kanssa. Hän ikävöi ystäväänsä. Heillä kahdella oli ollut niin mielenkiintoisia keskusteluja kaikesta mahdollisesta: tähdistä, opiskelusta, tulevaisuudesta... Anthonyn mieliala synkkeni, kun hän vilkaisi Amikus Carrowia, joka seisoi suuren salin edessä koepaperipinkka sylissään. Tulevaisuus näytti juuri nyt hyvin synkältä. Kuolonsyöjät pitivät Tylypahkaa raudanlujassa otteessaan, ja iso osa oppilaista perheineen oli kadonnut – toivottavasti omasta tahdostaan.

Myös Hermione oli poissa, ja ajatus siitä, että hänen ystävälleen oli käynyt jotain, sai Anthonyn kädet puristumaan nyrkkiin. Mutta kun professori Carrow leijutti koepaperin nurin päin hänen pöydälleen, Anthony painoi katseensa. Hän ei lopulta ollut riittävän rohkea avoimeen vastarintaan, ja se sai hänet halveksimaan itseään. Hermione oli aivan toista maata. Hän yritti takuulla tälläkin hetkellä tehdä kaikkensa syöstäkseen Tiedät-kai-kenet vallasta. Hän ymmärsi, että elämässä oli tärkeämpiäkin asioita kuin S.U.P.E.R.-kokeet.

Carrow oli saanut jaettua viimeisenkin koepaperin.  
"Voitte aloittaa", hän ärjähti.

Anthony huokaisi ja käänsi paperin oikein päin. Jos koe menisi hyvin, hän herkuttelisi tänä iltana lempisuklaallaan: tuliviskitäytteisillä noidankattilakakuilla.


End file.
